New Adventure
by Zeref's Disciple
Summary: (Title isn't for sure yet) Sequal to New Girl, Camp Half-Blood and Jupiter are back with more amazing stories! Connor Stoll gets the quest of a lifetime, Camp Jupiter has a "problem" and Camp Half-Blood gets more drama than it can possibly handle! Hope you enjoy! :D :D :D
1. Chapter 1

The Start of A New Adventure

**A/N:** Okay guys and girls! First off THANK YOU! THANK YOU THANK YOU! My last story, New Girl, was amazing! 227 REVEIWS! That's incredible! The support and ideas you gave me were so amazing! I can't thank you enough and tell you that it really, really does mean a lot. I'm not used to people liking me so much! Hahah! But I just wanted to let you know I love each and every one of you, even the haters, and want to tell you that I look forward to this sequel! So please enjoy…

"Dude. This SUCKS. Aren't satyrs supposed to be in charge of this kind of stuff?"

Percy sighed as he walked down the school hallway with his old friend Grover, he'd been away all last year at this dumb "all year round school" for super nerds or something. For some reason Percy found himself wrapped up in the job too and was enrolled three months ago about two weeks after he got back from Camp Half-Blood. So much for a few weeks alone with Annabeth.

"Sorry Percy but I need your help, this one is strong, he ahs a thick scent. Not as strong as you were of course when I first smelled you but still stronger than most. Plus he's not every approachable to be honest, he's very popular and surrounded with people," Grover said slinging his backpack over his shoulder.

Percy grumbled, "Whatever. The sooner this school year is over the better."

Grover laughed, "It doesn't end remember? All year round school. A student is enrolled and he simply keeps going here until three years has past, the classes just keep getting harder and the only difference between a normal school and this one is that you don't get a three-month break. To be honest the only reason kids are sent here are either because they're super smart or they're just not wanted at home."

Percy shrugged, "Whatever man, all I'm saying is that I was supposed to go to school with Annabeth this year. She even told me I could cheat off her! I could've cheated off her! Now instead I'm here at some school for super smart people. I'm super screwed!"

Grover patted Percy on the shoulder, "Don't worry buddy. I'm sure everything will be fine. Besides you don't suck too bad…oh wait yes you do."

"Suck it Grover," Percy said.

Grover laughed and flung his arm around Percy's shoulder, "You just have to try and enjoy it here my man."

"Listen G-Man I hate normal schools, what makes you think this one will be any different?" Percy said.

They turned into the English room and took their seats at the back; Percy flopped down and rested his head in his arms. He hated English.

"Well come on Percy, you don't even have to try. Chiron used the mist so the teacher thinks you're acing your tests remember?"

Percy's head shot up, "Why'd he do that!"

"Because he knew you sucked at school," Grover said pulling out his binder.

Percy frowned, "Don't approve of the reason but in that case I'm taking a nap."

Grover huffed, "Tough luck. The teacher will only think you pass if you actually write it."

Percy waved him off, "I will. I'll just give random answers."

Grover frowned, "Fine, whatever."

Percy smirked and closed his eyes letting his sleep come.

He dreamt of Annabeth, not a child friendly dream either.

They hadn't done it since camp so naturally Percy was dreaming of it. He was sitting on his couch at home and Annabeth straddled him and began to kiss him and his hands were everywhere on her body making her moan.

She leaned away and smirked, "What's the capital of Ontario?"

Percy frowned, "What?"

"MR. JACKSON!"

Percy's head shot up and he rubbed his eyes and looked around to see kids snickering, including Grover. He looked up to see their teacher, Mr. Pines, glaring at him.

"What's the capital of Ontario?" he asked Percy.

Percy frowned, "Isn't this English?"

The class burst out laughing and Percy frowned confused as to what was happening.

"Mr. Jackson English ended about an hour and a half ago. You are now sitting in Social 30-2," Mr. Pines said.

Percy blushed, "Shit really?"

The kids all burst out laughing again and Grover couldn't help but join them snickering into his arms. Another boy with red hair cute short and pale green eyes, was sitting just ahead of Percy and was grinning at Percy.

He whispered through his teeth, "Toronto."

"I'll ask again, what is the capital of Ontario Mr. Jackson," Mr. Pines said.

"Toronto?" Percy guessed.

Mr. Pines frowned, "Yes…actually. Correct."

Mr. Pines turned back to the board and continued with the lessons on the Underground Railroad, which had NOTHING to do with Toronto by the way.

Percy smiled at the redhead, "Thanks man."

The guy smiled back, "No problem. The name is Devon. You?"

"Percy."

"Like the Greek hero?" Devon asked.

Percy nodded, "Yeah, pretty silly huh?"

Devon shook his head, "I don't think so."

Percy smiled, "Well thank then."

Devon nodded, "Anytime. Do you want to hang with me at lunch? I'm meeting some friends; I think you'd fit in well. Grover can come too."

Percy grinned, "Sure man we'd love to."

"MR. JACKSON!"

Percy groaned and the class laughed.

After class Devon led Grover and Percy to his lunch table in the cafeteria, at the moment it was empty so they just sat on the tabletop and opened their lunches.

Percy groaned again, Chiron had made him something that didn't even look edible never mind tasty.

Devon looked over and frowned, "Is that…soup?"

Percy shook his head, "I think its macaroni."

Grover looked and laughed, "It's a sandwich."

Percy did a double take, "What!?"

Grover shrugged, 'If you don't want it hand it over man."

Percy gladly got the…thing…out of his sight and sighed as his stomach grumbled.

Devon handed him a PB&J, "Here I have like five so help your self."

Percy grinned, "Thanks man."

Devon smirked and took a bite of his sandwich and turned to look at the door and he suddenly stiffened.

Percy frowned and looked over and realized why, there was a tall man in a trench coat with a hat covering most of his face. But Percy saw it for what it really was, a Lasitrygonian monster.

Percy started to get nervous, so much for a long time of school, guess Grover and he were going to have to take Devon now.

Suddenly Devon grabbed Percy's shoulder, "I'll explain later man but we should go."

Percy frowned, "What?"

"I can't explain but that guy in the trench coat…isn't really a man so we need to go now!" Devon said jumping to his feet.

Grover nodded, "You're right he's noticed us."

Devon led the way as the three of them ran into the kitchen past the lunch ladies who didn't even seem to give a crap as three kids ran as fast as they could past them. Devon slammed open the back door leading into the alley and Percy slammed his foot down and did a quick 180 and whipped out his pen.

Devon shouted, "What are you doing! We have to run!"

Percy shook his head, "I've dealt with tough guys likes this before!"

Devon frowned, "You know?"

Percy nodded, "No time to explain. Just know that I'm surprised you know too!"

Percy uncapped Riptide and the sword expanded into its full, glowing glory. Just as Riptide grew to full size the Laistrygonian burst through the door its disguise gone.

Percy smirked and ran straight for it rising Riptide, Devon shouted but Percy ignored him focusing on the task at hand. The giant took a swing with his fist but Percy jumped to the side and sliced at its legs but missed as the giant jumped back. The monster roared and Percy turned and ran for the alley wall and the giant wasn't far behind. Just as he reached the wall Percy burst out his new trick and ran up the wall and pushed off flipping his body and landed hard on his feet a few feet behind the Laistrygonian.

Before the giant could even turn his head Percy moved slashing a diagonal slice across its back and the giant exploded into a large cloud of dust falling around Percy's feet.

Devon and Grover were hugging each other tightly due tot eh excitement and then noticed what they were doing and shoved each other away blushing and rubbing the back of their heads.

Percy nodded at Devon, "Time's up. You're coming with me and Grover."

Devon frowned, "Where are we going?"

Percy smiled, "Home."

The cab pulled up next to Camp and Percy stepped out paying the driver who was utterly confused.

"Why do you kids keep coming to this stupid strawberry farm?" he asked.

Percy waved him off, "Never mind. Thanks man."

Devon and Grover stepped up next to Percy as the cab drove off and Devon frowned to himself.

"Didn't that dude see the camp?" He asked.

Percy shook his head, "He's a mortal. He can't see anything."

Devon nodded, "Oh yeah, makes sense."

Percy shook his head, "How do you know all this already?"

"My mom," Devon said.

Grover frowned, "Who's your mom?"

"Hecate," Devon said.

Percy's mouth dropped, "Seriously?"

Devon nodded, "Yeah so?"

Percy shrugged, "I don't know, you seemed more like an Ares kid."

Devon frowned, "Ares is a total asshole."

Percy nodded, "Trust me, I know man."

Devon smiled, "Good. Met him once, kicked my ass."

Percy flashed a grin, "Really? Because last time I fought him, he left pretty pissed about losing."

Devon's eyes widened, "Seriously?"

Percy was about to say something when there was shriek and they both turned to see a girl running towards them. She had large breasts, at least 36C, black hair and pretty blue eyes. She was running as fast as she could and Percy couldn't help but smile and hold his arms open.

The girl jumped into them wrapping her legs around his waist and squealing, "Percy!"

Devon laughed, "This your girlfriend?"

Percy immediately put the girl down and they both blushed, "No! My girlfriend is named Annabeth. This is Lilly, an old friend."

Lilly nodded, "We've fucked a few times but yeah no we are NOT dating."

Devon's mouth dropped and Percy not so subtly smacked her upside the head, "She's a jokester."

Devon, mouth still open, nodded, "Oh. Ok."

Lilly smiled rubbing her head, "Anyways I got to go, Will and I are going to for a walk in the woods."

Lilly ran off down the hill and Percy and Devon both inclined their heads to watch her bubble ass bounce with every step. They both noticed each other looking and blushed laughing as they rubbed their heads, embarrassed.

"So what now?" Devon asked.

Percy smiled, "I get to leave you with Chiron."

"The centaur Chiron?" Devon asked.

Percy nodded, "But something tells me your mom taught you a bunch and he won't need to explain too much."

Devon smiled, "Yeah my mom has been really good to me."

Percy nodded, "Anyways let's get going. Come on Grover."

The three of them made their way down the hill towards the Big House, Grover grabbing a tin can from his pocket and taking a bite. Devon eyed that scene with confused and horrified eyes but said nothing and simply followed Percy.

When they reached the door Percy smirked, "You have nothing to worry about, Chiron is really nice."

Percy opened the door and was instantly tackled to the floor.

"Gah!" He shouted as a flash slammed into him.

Devon screamed and jumped over the deck railing into the bushes and Grover jumped to the side.

"PERCY! You IDIOT!"

Percy started laughing, "Oh, hey Annabeth."

Annabeth was on top of her boyfriend both hands on either side of his head and knees pressed into his sides.

"Why weren't you at school!" she demanded.

Percy frowned, "Chiron didn't tell you"

"YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO TELL ME!"

Percy nodded, "Good point, probably should've IM'd you or maybe texted…"

Annabeth smacked his chest, "You absolute dolt!"

Percy laughed, "Can I stand up now?"

Annabeth huffed and stood up helping Percy to his feet as well still glowering. Devon popped up out of the bushes and brushed some leaves off his jacket and walked up the stairs like nothing had happened.

Annabeth frowned, "Who's this?"

Percy smiled, "Annabeth meet Devon, son of Hecate, Devon meet my girlfriend Annabeth, daughter of Athena."

Devon smiled, "Hello."

Annabeth nodded, "He's hot."

Devon blushed and Percy glared at Annabeth, "Annabeth!"

Annabeth blushed, "Sorry…its just…wow."

Percy turned her around and pushed her inside the Big House muttering curses under his breath. Devon and Grover were not far behind him and walked into the house, Grover closing the door behind them.

As the door closed Chiron came wheeling around the corner of the hallway smiling, "Hello, you must be Devon. You must excuse Percy and Annabeth, they were not always very polite with new children…especially Percy."

"Hey!"

"Anyways, please young man follow me and everything will be explained, you must be most confused," Chiron said and led Devon away with Grover who was now on a Pepsi can.

After they'd gone Percy flicked Annabeth between the eyes, "He is NOT hot!"

Annabeth laughed, "Whatever Percy."

She punched him hard in the gut and he collapsed to the knees, "What was that for!"

"Flicking me."

Percy groaned and muttered a curse before standing up and turning to Annabeth.

In a flash they were hugging and laughing.

"Good to see you Seaweed Brain."

"Good to see you Wise Girl."

Annabeth pulled back from the hug and smiled, "What do you want to do?"

"You."

Annabeth frowned and Percy laughed, "Just kidding, that comes later. Let's go see Jason, he's probably a mess without me."

Annabeth laughed, "You have no idea."

"I don't know what happened man! One second it was fine then I somehow end up on the ground getting beat to a pulp!"

Percy sighed at the near crying son of Jupiter, Jason was laying in his be in Cabin One covered in bandages.

Percy patted him gently on the shoulder making Jason wince, "It's fine buddy. Clarisse has always been a hot head."

"I told her good luck! GOOD LUCK! And she almost kills me!" Jason shouted.

Percy nodded, "It's fine, it's fine. You'll get over it, you were unarmed and caught by surprise, you'd own her in a real fight."

Jason's eyes glittered, "You mean it?"

Percy nodded, "Yeah Jason, I mean it. Now you go get some sleep, you've had a big day."

Jason nodded, "Okay."

Jason closed his eyes and quickly began to snore lightly and Percy made his leave back outside where Annabeth was waiting for him.

"How is he?" Annabeth asked.

Percy shrugged, "Must've gotten hit in the head hard because he's acting like a three year old child."

Annabeth shook her head, "Then he's fine."

Percy laughed, "Yeah I guess you're right. So where to now darling?"

Annabeth made a disgusted snort, "Don't call me that."

Percy frowned, "What should I call you?"

"'Annabeth, Wise Girl, sexy, tasty, fuckable, that kind of stuff," Annabeth said.

"Okay then fuckable, what do you want to do?" Percy said grinning.

Annabeth sighed, "Let's go to your cabin for a bit."

Percy wiggled his eyebrows, "Slow down fuckable, I just got back."

"Shut up Percy. Just call me Annabeth okay?"

"Sure thing sexy."

"Percy!"

Meanwhile near the camp fire Nico di Angelo was sitting with his girlfriend Kelsey, daughter of Hermes and the two were sitting down talking and holding hands.

They'd been going steady since Percy left with Annabeth and they'd grown quite attached to one another.

Kelsey was very different from Piper, she was more artistic, loud and overall nice. But when it came to sex the girls weren't very different, Kelsey was hardcore and amazing just like Piper was, and the only real difference was that Kelsey was much tighter.

"So what do you have planned for this evening?" Nico asked her.

"I was going to keep writing on my story," Kelsey said lying down on her back.

Today she was wearing a light black hoodie with long sleeves that she held the ends in her palms and black short shorts. And as usual her black beanie she kept plopped on her head.

Nico laid down next to her, "You want to come over to my cabin?"

Kelsey bit her lip and thought for a minute, "You up for an all nighter this time?"

Nico frowned, "I can try. Last time you really went all out though."

"You just have no stamina!"

"You were going crazy!"

"I'm good at it!"

"Trust me Kelsey, I know you're good at it."

"It's not my fault you suck at Monopoly," Kelsey muttered.

Nico laughed, "It's hard! I'm not good with numbers."

Kelsey huffed, "Maybe we should try something like Scene It."

Nico nodded, "I'd be good at that, I love Disney."

"I know! Remember that time you asked me to dress up like Minnie Mouse before we did it," Kelsey said laughing.

Nico frowned, "I was incredibly drunk."

Kelsey poked him, "I know, doesn't mean I can't tease you about it."

It was Nico's turn to huff, "Whatever Remember when you wanted me to dress up like a prince?"

Kelsey's smile faded, "I was insanely drunk!"

"Point made," Nico said grinning.

Kelsey punched his arm, "Whatever."

"Yo! Lovebirds! Come play a game of soccer!"

Nico and Kelsey looked up to see Travis standing over them in gray shorts and a black muscle shirt grinning like an idiot.

He deserved to grin though.

He'd officially started dating Katie Gardner again. Their break up was legendary they'd run out of the Hermes cabin naked and Katie was hitting im upside the head and they were both screaming about how she didn't appreciate him in bed. After that it was silence between them.

Until two days ago at this party they threw in the empty Cabin Three, which no one was ever supposed to tell Percy about, where he stood on top of the fountain and declared his love for her. They kissed then proceeded to have sex in Percy's bed, which absolutely NO ONE was to EVER, EVER tell Percy about. EVER.

Now they were together again and Travis had been in high spirits ever since, now he was even forming a soccer game with the Hermes, Apollo and Ares kids.

Lilly and Will were there too passing the ball back and forth and laughing.

Nico shrugged, "Sure I'll play. Coming Kelsey?"

Kelsey nodded, "Why not?"

She hadn't gotten the chance to stand up before the ball came out of nowhere from a bad kick by Lilly and struck her in the face and she fell back onto her ass shouting.

Lilly shouted, 'Oh my gods are you okay?"

Kelsey grabbed the ball and stood up glaring, "Whose team am I on?"

Travis immediately raised his hand, "Definitely mine! With that attitude I'm going to be a winner!"

Devon walked out of the Big House in time to get a soccer ball in the stomach from a kick by the determined Kelsey.

"OOF!"

He fell to one knee and tried to catch his breath and all he got for his trouble was a, "Oops!"

Devon groaned and muttered an insult and threw the ball back at the group of kids. He headed down to where the Hecate Cabin was, Chiron had pointed him in the right direction and he was a little excited.

He found himself standing in front of a fairly nice building made of bricks with magical runes carved in them that made Devon's eyes widen. If those went off…oh boy.

He opened the door and found himself in a near empty room, there was just two girls and one boy sitting around playing cards.

"Hey, who are you?" One of the girls asked.

She had long black hair and pretty green eyes, a slim waist and wide hips with a large chest. She was wearing a black tank top that showed a lot of cleavage and a pair of black sweatpants.

"Um…I'm Devon. Son of Hecate," Devon said.

The girl smiled, "A newbie huh? Well welcome to the cabin, pick a bunk without any stuff on it and it's yours. Tracey, Mike this is Devon a new kid."

The boy, Mike, waved, "Hey."

The girl, Tracey, smiled, "Heyy."

Devon took a big gulp; Tracey was the definition of fine. She had blonde hair and bright, icy blue eyes. She was tan and tall with large, 36C breasts and thanks to the yoga pants she was wearing Devon could tell she had a perfectly rounded ass.

Devon shouldered his bag and walked over to an empty bunk and plopped down on it and sighed.

The black haired girl smiled, "Yeah I know it's hard at first. Greek gods and stuff."

Devon shook his head, "Actually not really. I've known for about three years now. I just came to camp now though."

Tracey gasped, "Seriously!?"

Devon nodded, "Is that weird?"

Mike nodded, "Yeah man! Most don't even know until they get here, like us."

Devon shrugged, "Well mom told me herself, taught me a few tricks as well."

The black haired girl's mouth dropped, "Mom? As in Hecate mom?"

Devon nodded, "Uh…yeah. Why?"

Mike's eyes widened, "I've never even met her!"

Devon frowned, "How do you know she's your mom then?"

"Claimed, floating symbol above my head," Tracey said waving the question away, "More importantly, what did she teach you?"

Devon shrugged, "How to control the mist, a few magic tricks and spells."

"Like?" Tracey asked listening intently now.

Devon raised his hand and waved it in front of him and the air shimmered and a McDonald's bag dropped onto the floor in front of them.

Tracey squealed, "Oh my gods! How did you do that?"

Devon smirked, "Transportation spell. I focused on what I wanted and it popped in front of me. Somebody at a McDonald's isn't too happy though."

Tracey laughed and opened it up and pulled out the Big Mac, "Gods that's cool. Want the fries?"

Devon laughed and took them, "Thanks. By the way um, sorry but what's your name?"

The black haired girl smacked her head, "Silly me. I'm Lou Ellen, head counselor here."

Devon smiled, "Okay, nice to meet you."

Lou Ellen smiled back, "Well I'm going to and play some soccer, but I'm sure you'll fit in nicely, especially with that transportation spell."

Mike nodded, "Yeah I'm coming too Lou."

The two of them got up and left the cabin closing the door behind them and left Devon and Tracey alone together eating the McDonald's.

Tracey looked up at him, "So what is mom like?"

Devon shrugged taking a bite of his fry, "A little intimidating, gives off a large sense of power. But she was really nice and supportive. Liked to talk in riddles."

Tracey's eyes widened and she smiled, "Was she pretty?"

Devon cocked his head, "Yeah, she was really beautiful. She had long blonde hair, and tan skin. She was wearing a long black dress the entire time."

Tracey grinned, "So she looked a little like me then?"

Devon nodded, "Yeah you two look a lot alike actually. But you're prettier in my opinion, mom was just too serious and menacing."

Tracey blushed, "Aw, stop you're making me blush."

Devon laughed, "Why? It's cute when girls blush."  
Tracey blushed harder, "Stop it! You're not supposed to flirt with me! We're half-siblings."

Devon shrugged, "Too bad."

Tracey hid her face in her hands, "Oh my gods stop!"

Devon laughed, "Sorry. I'll stop."

"Wait. Don't."

Devon frowned, "But you just said-"

Tracey laughed, "Just…just don't tell anyone."

Devon frowned again, "Tell any one what?"

In a flash Tracey was kissing Devon and his eyes widened as she pressed her lips against his. Her hands rubbed his arms and back roughly as she kissed him harder and harder practically shouting for more.

Devon leaned back and Tracey climbed up on top of him straddling his waist and opened her mouth letting his tongue slide inside and run along hers. They kissed harder Devon's hands running up and grasping her large bubble butt and squeezing making her moan.

It all happened so fast. Devon was on his back and Tracey was straddling his waist grinding onto his erection as she slipped her shirt up over her head exposing her pink bra holding in her large breasts.

She bent over and kissed him again as she unclasped her bra from the back and let it fall and her breasts popped out showing that they were very firm and perky and Devon grabbed them squeezing hard making her close her eyes and moan.

Devon kissed her harder flipping them over on the bed and grabbing her yoga pants and yanking them down to her knees making her laugh.

Devon smirked and unzipped his pants and began to push himself into her making her groan at his sudden entrance. They sped up, her legs up and around his back as he moved his hips down into her kissing her lips as he stuffed her full.

Quiet moans burst from Tracey's lips with every thrust and she moved her hips with them wanting to cum so bad.

"We…we have to be…oh my gods…we have to quick! Fuck!" Tracey shouted grunting as he slammed into her.

Devon nodded and began to thrust faster and faster his cock tingling from the feeling of her inner walls grabbing his.

Tracey nodded her eyes rolling back, "Oh gods yes right there!"

Devon kept slamming into her non-stop knowing she was going to cum very soon.

Right then she opened her mouth moaning, "Cum! I'm going to cum!"

Deovn nodded, "Fuck me too! Where?"

"Inside!" She shouted as if that was a stupid question.

Devon nodded and gave another few hard thrusts as she came her pussy squirting out onto the bed and he continued to thrust as he came his cum pouring out into Tracey making her shudder and moan.

They pulled apart breathing heavily and Tracey shook her head, "I just…fucked my half-brother."  
Devon shrugged, "To be honest Tracey I don't think the gods give a fuck. They've been fucking themselves forever right?"

Tracey nodded, "Yeah I guess so…but is this okay?"

Devon nodded, "It'll be fine as long we don't tell anyone."

"Yeah, okay," Tracey agreed grabbing her pants and pulling them back up and slipped her shirt back on.

Devon grabbed his clothes as well and once they were fully dressed Devon waved his hand and the bed made itself and Tracey laughed.

"That will never stop being cool," she said.

Annabeth and Percy were in his cabin lounging around the near empty building. He had really spent his time decking the place out. He had a nice stereo system, he'd fixed up the fountain Poseidon had gotten him, he'd placed in the plasma TV screen where right now That Awkward Moment was playing, it was the scene where Daniel and Jason were trying to get Mikey back into "the game".

Right now Percy was laying on his bed playing Pokémon X on his 3DS and Annabeth was lying on the floor arms and legs spread out just thinking about stuff.

"So…" Annabeth said.

"So…" Percy said.

"So."

"SO."

"So, so."

"So!"

"Sooooooo."

"So…"

"So…"

"Gods we're cute," Percy said.

Annabeth laughed and sat up rubbing her head, "So…"

"What do you want to do?" Percy asked.

Annabeth shrugged, "Not sure."

Percy laughed, "Usually this is the part where we fuck."

Annabeth laughed with him, "It is isn't it? But don't you think we've been having _too _much sex."

Percy frowned, "You can never have too much sex."

Annabeth laughed, "I mean seriously. Can we do something couples do?"

"Annabeth, couples have sex," Percy said cracking a smile.

Annabeth groaned and jumped onto the bed, "No. No sex tonight. Let's go on a date."

Percy frowned, "To where?"

"Let's go to the movies!" Annabeth suggested sitting in his lap.

"You sure we're allowed?" Percy asked.

Annabeth gave her puppy dog eyes and kissed him, "Pretty…please…can…we…go?"

Annabeth kissed his face between each word and gave him "the look" and he sighed and smiled, "Fine. We'll go into town."

Annabeth started pumping her hands in the air, "Woohoo!"

Percy laughed and kissed her before picking her up and slamming her down on the mattress making them both laugh.

Two hours later Percy and Annabeth were walking the streets of New York holding hands. Annabeth had on skinny jeans, a light dark, gray button jacket and a scarf around her neck, a black toque on her head. Percy was in a pair of jeans and a black leather jacket over top of a hooded shirt his necklace with their beads hung around his neck.

Percy was supposed to be in school and so it was cold outside, fall, and the trees were all lost of their leaves and the wind grew stronger pulling at people's clothes yet he loved this season. It was a calm, cool and quiet season; never had any trouble in it and the fact that he got to spend it without school was a plus.

Chiron was going to make sure he got all the essentials done at camp and would still be given his diploma at the years end. But he didn't have to sit in a classroom listening to some old guy mumble stuff from books.

So now here he was with Annabeth walking down the streets to a cinema to watch How To Train Your Dragon 2. Annabeth had becomes obsessed with the movie when the first one came out and Percy had come to love Toothless and Hiccup as well and the movie now sat on his DVD shelf in the number one spot.

So naturally they were both excited out f their minds to watch it.

They turned the corner into the cinema and Percy asked for their tickets while Annabeth grabbed a twenty from him and bought the snacks, popcorn and two drinks one Pepsi the other Coca-Cola.

They found their seats just as the opening previews played and Annabeth grabbed a handful of popcorn and stuffed the entire thing in her mouth.

Percy looked at her raising an eyebrow, "Not the most attractive thing you've ever done."

Annabeth laughed, "Sorry. But hey, what IS the most attractive thing I've ever done."

Percy thought for a moment then smirked and whispered, "When you gave that strip tease in my cabin to the song-"

"I like to move it!"

They both laughed and kissed and Percy grabbed his own handful as the movie started. Annabeth leant her head down on his shoulder and snuggled up close and Percy smiled to himself as he felt her hair brush his neck and chin.

While Annabeth and Percy were on their secret date Grover was with Juniper walking along the beach.

They were talking about the forest and random things when suddenly the water burst next to them and Juniper screamed and jumped into Grover's arms causing them both to fall on the sand.

In front of them was a girl.

She was short, just a little shorter than Grover with long blonde hair and bright, icy blue eyes. In her nose was a emerald stud, not very large but big enough to be noticed and it fit her quite well. She was soaking wet wearing a black tank top under a unzipped sweater and a pair of yoga pants.

"Um…hi?" Grover said unsurely.

The girl raised an eyebrow, "Hello. Where am I?"

Grover couldn't stop staring, "Oh…Camp Half-Blood."

The girl nodded, "Good. This is the place he said then."

Grover frowned, "Who said?"

"My dad."

"Who's your dad?" Juniper asked.

"Apollo."

"So you're telling us your dad, Apollo, sent you here…through the sea?"

Chiron was sitting in his wheelchair brooding over the strange young girl sitting on the couch in the Big House.

The girl shook her head, "No. Neptune sent me through the sea."

"Wait. Neptune?" Grover said.

"Yeah, god of seas, earthquakes, maker of horses. I thought you were supposed to be an expert on the Roman gods."

Chiron grabbed his face, "Oh dear, we are not. You speak of the Roman gods, we here are the offspring and relatives to the Greek gods. By the way, what is your name young one?"

"Alexa. Alexa Vacker."

"What!"

Percy was looking forward to a quiet evening with Annabeth after their movie, which was AMAZING by the way.

But instead he gets pulled into the Big House with Annabeth and all the other counselors and is greeted by a random blonde girl with a serious attitude issue.

"Gods your daft. I am the daughter of Apollo…god of the SUN. You must be really stupid or something. But it's okay you make up for it with the looks," Alexa said winking.

Percy frowned but Annabeth grabbed his hand and gave her evil smile, "Percy, MY BOYFRIEND, is NOT stupid. He's right, this is a very complicated situation."

"Listen girl, I was told by my father to come to this camp because the other one, Camp Jupiter he called it, is having a lot of issues with leadership and doesn't think it's safe to be in right now."

Percy frowned, "Camp Jupiter is in trouble?"

"Didn't I JUST say that?" Alexa asked rolling her eyes.

Annabeth huffed at her, "If there is an issue someone should go check it out, I mean this is a big deal. Camp Jupiter could need our help!"

Leo raised his hand, "I could totally go."

Chiron nodded, "Yes thank you Leo…but might I remind you that you nearly destroyed New Rome with your ship, they may not like you as an ambassador."

Leo frowned, "Oh…good point."

Nico stood, "I'll go. I've been there many times and have close bonds with the praetors."

Chiron nodded, "Yes that could work…very well Nico you can go."

Nico nodded, "Thank you Chiron."

Percy chewed his lip, "I don't want him to go alone Chiron, I mean if Alexa is right about there being a problem he could be in danger. Someone should go with him to have his back if things go awry."

Chiron nodded again, "True, very true. Who would go with Mr. Di Angelo?"

Will raised his hand, "I can go if you want sir."

Both Connor and Travis stood and Travis said, "Out of the question. Lilly would hate us f we let you leave her here on a dangerous mission. We're the boys for the job Chiron. Me and my bro can handle those Romans if things could crazy."

Connor nodded, "Yeah you know us. We've really been into our training, we're good fighters. Plus someone nereds to make sure Nico doesn't his visit dark and gloomy."

"Hey! Nico protested.

Katie stood, "Oh so I suppose I'll let you go Travis? If Will has to stay because of his worried girlfriend, then why don't you?"

Travis blushed, "Oh…yeah. Never mind I can't go."

Chiron frowned, "Well…then now what?"

Connor stayed standing, "I'll go alone with Nico Chiron. I don't need Travis to be helpful."

Chrin nodded, "Then it is settled. Connor and Nico will go to New Rome and Camp Jupiter to offer the assistance of us Greeks."

Alexa jumped in, 'Just going to say, why don't I go? I'm Roman aren't I?"  
Chiron shook his head, "You have not had the proper training and we can't send an untrained camper one a dangerous mission."

Alexa raised and eyebrow and reached over and grabbed a sword off the wall and swung it in a large circle and around her wrists before letting it rest with the tip pressed against Connor's chin.

"I think I can handle myself," Alexa said smirking.

Connor growled, "You think? Percy give me Riptide."

Percy frowned, "What?"

Connor sighed, "May I please, pretty please, borrow your badass sword to teach this…girl a lesson."

Percy sighed and pulled out his pen and passed it to Connor and Alexa laughed, "A pen!?"

Connor cuncapped it and Riptide grew to full size and Alexa's eyes widened.

Connor made the first move with a side strike, which Alexa blocked but Connor was true when he said he'd practiced.

He swung his sword down for her ankles then continued to strike from all different angles with incredible speed and Alexa struggled to keep blocking until he had pushed her against the back wall.

Riptide's tip rested on her jugular and Connor was smirking, "Still think you can handle a sword…girl."

Alexa growled, "Call me girl one more time."

Connor smirked, "Girl."

Alexa lunged forward knocking Riptide aside and threw a punch at his face, which Connor neatly sidestepped away from and backhanded her back and snet her sprawling forward onto the couch and over top of it.

"Girl," he taunted.

Alexa jumped at him and Connor tossed Riptide to Percy and grabbed her fist and twisted making her shout and he kicked her legs out form under her and she sprawled to the ground.

He shot up and tried to grab his face but he grabbed her wrists and twisted her body flipping around and he kicked her back sending her face first into the couch.

"ENOUGH!" Chiron shouted.

Connor nodded and walked back next to Travis and the brothers shared a discreet fist bump.

"Sorry boss," Connor said.

Chiron huffed, "Anyway! Nico and Connor will leave tomorrow morning for Camp Jupiter. Percy I'm putting you in charge of Alexa's training."

"Aww why me?" Percy asked.

"Because you are our most qualified demigod and she needs proper training," Chiron said.

Percy frowned and stuffed his hands in his pockets, "Fine."

"Now, good night children. Everyone please return to your cabins, Alexa you will be staying in the Apollo cabin. Will you can take her there," Chiron ordered.

Soon the crowd dispersed with Percy walking back to his cabin Annabeth linking her arm with his, "It'll be fine Percy, I'll help you train her."

Percy smiled, "Thanks Annabeth. I'll see you in the morning I guess."

Annabeth nodded and kissed his cheek, "See you in the morning."  
Percy kissed her good night and then entered his cabin closing the door behind him and gave a heavy sigh before stripping down to his shorts and flopping into bed.

Tomorrow was going to suck.

_To Be Continued…_

**Zeref's Disciple: **Well there is the first chapter! I got a review saying tone down the OC's but really I like making characters and I promise that they won't drown out the real characters. Speaking of OC's there WILL be one more, no negotiating, he's going to the be the main antagonist in the Roman camp. And you'll see a lot more of Connor Stoll in this story as he helps in Camp Jupiter. But I plan on making this story much more…exciting. A lot more plot anyways and don't worry, plenty of lemons ;)

_Zeref: _This story is going to suck

**Zeref's Disicple: **YOU SUCK! FAGGOT!

_Zeref: _LITTLE BITCH!

**Zeref's Disicple: **Why do I bring you places!

_Zeref: _What are you talking about! I'm your master! I BRING YOU PLACES!

**Zeref's Disicple: **I hate you so much it hurts.

_Zeref: _Good. Fucker.

**Zeref's Disciple: **As always thanks for reading, please R&R and peace out!

_Zeref: _I am going to make you wash all the floors…five times.

**Zeref's Disicple: **WE DON'T HAVE FLOORS TO WASH! WE LIVE ON THE ROAD!

_Zeref: _RESPECT MY AUTHORITY!


	2. Chapter 2

Morning rose and so did the campers. All around camp people were about to start their own new adventures and they had no idea.

Well maybe except Nico and Connor.

Connor Stoll had been up about three hours ago packing his rucksack with clothes, food, other people's wallets and firecrackers. By the time his brother had woken up he was already at Thalia's tree with Nico di Angelo bag ready and a new celestial bronze sword Leo had made him the night before. He hadn't given it a name but it was a bastard sword with a bronze handle and white gripping. It wasn't anything special but it was the first sword Connor ever had for his own so he promised he'd take good care of it.

Nico himself had packed clothes in a simple backpack and was up about nine hours ago, he didn't sleep that night he simply waited. Kelsey had reluctantly kissed him good-bye last night and told him he owed her big time.

Now, the unlikely pair was standing up at the top of the hill waiting for Argus to bring the truck that Connor would be driving into town.

No one was up in time to say another good-bye but somehow they preferred it that way, then it wouldn't seem final and they'd for sure be coming back, in one piece anyways. According to Alexa the problem in Camp Jupiter was getting very serious and it could cause a lot of damage and issues fro the demigod world.

As the truck pulled up Nico headed straight down ready to get going. But Connor wasn't so ready to leave the place he considered home behind him just yet; he turned back and looked at the beautiful fields, hills, cabins and woods, the shining lake. He'd failed to appreciate it all until now and as she took his first step he took a shaky breath and stepped down and made his way to the truck.

Meanwhile Percy rose from his bed yawning and stepped out to get dressed. He put on his camp shirt and cargo shorts. He grabbed Riptide and plopped it in his pocket and stretched hard cracking his back and neck.

Today was going to suck.

He stepped out into the bright, warm sun and smiled to himself. It was a beautiful day today. Birds were chirping, a light breeze crawled around his skin and satyrs were plying volleyball.

Today was going to suck.

He walked down to the pavilion to have some breakfast. There he found Lilly sitting alone munching on some cereal her hair a mess and her clothes messy as if she hadn't slept well. Percy got a bowl of blue frosted flakes and a glass of blue orange juice.

Today was going to suck.

As he started eating Travis Stoll walked into the pavilion his hair a mess as much as Lilly's and his eyes bagged from lack of sleep.

Percy couldn't blame him, it was the first time he'd been away from his brother and it was probably concerning and scary for him.

"Hey Travis," Percy said giving a small smile.

"Hey Perce. So…Connor left early this morning," Travis said sitting next to Percy.

Lilly got up and joined them sitting across from Travis, "Yeah, it's weird him not being there to annoy me as soon as I wake up."

Percy nodded, "I'll miss him. But he'll be back soon I'm sure."  
Travis sighed, "I hope so. He's only been gone for like five minutes and I already don't know what to do."

Lilly frowned, "Talk to Katie. I'm sure she'll help you out."

Travis shrugged, "Maybe. All I know is that this cereal tastes like shit."

The three of them cracked a smile and started laughing.

As they laughed Will walked into the pavilion, "What's so funny?"

The three of them smiled to themselves and Lilly stood up to give him a kiss, "Nothing. Just talking, what're you up to this morning?"

Will shrugged, "Archery and Lava Wall. You?"

"Nothing. I thought I'd go down to the lake and sun tan or something," Lilly said as she and Will sat down.

Travis nodded, 'I might join you Lilly. I've got nothing else to do. Katie has archery and sculpting this morning."

Percy huffed, 'Lucky. I have to take the newbie to the arena for training."

Travis cracked a smile; "Yeah but you'll have Annabeth with you."

Percy shrugged, "I guess that's a plus."

"Of course it's a plus, I'm amazing."

Percy jumped as Annabeth wrapped her arms around his neck and she laughed pecking him on the cheek.

"So what's for breakfast Seaweed Brain?" Annabeth asked.

"Frosted flakes," Percy said.

Annabeth reached down and took the spoon and grabbed a spoonful for herself, "Mm, delicious. Anyways you ready for today?"

Percy nodded, "I've never really mentored anyone before. Plus she's not very nice."

Annabeth gave that "I know face" and said, "I know. But we'll work through it."

Travis laughed, "I don't know, that girl looks like a piece of work. But that's none of my business."

Everyone laughed and Percy finished off his bowl of cereal and followed Annabeth away from the pavilion to the arena. Today she looked really gorgeous in a white blouse and a pair of gray yoga pants that really showed her figure, which Percy did NOT mind at all.

She had her blonde hair pulled back in a ponytail, the way Percy liked it, it showed her face more, which once again Percy loved to admire. Everyone called her eyes stormy gray but Percy always thought they were soft and bright, pretty, beautiful, absolutely gorgeous in fact. He could stare at her all day and never get bored.

They made it to the arena and Annabeth looked around as if looking for something and once she found it empty grabbed her hands behind her back and twirled around so she was facing Percy.

She started taking slow steps backwards away from him smirking, "We're alone…"

Percy nodded, "Yeah. Normally happens when there is no one but us around."

Annabeth rolled her eyes, "You are such a Seaweed Brain. Come here…"

Percy laughed and walked up to her. "What?"

Annabeth stepped into him wrapping her arms around his waist and stood on her tiptoes, "What did you dream about?"

Percy smirked and leaned closer so their noses were touching, "Evil robot monkeys."

Annabeth pouted, "Seriously Percy?"

Percy laughed and held her around the back when she tried to step back, "I was joking. You really want to know what I was thinking?"

Annabeth suddenly melted back into him a hopeful look on her face, "Mhm."

"Well, I dreamt about this really, really pretty girl. She had beautiful long blonde hair that curled like a pretty princess. She had these big, pretty gray eyes too, I mean they were so pretty…"

Annabeth bit her lip and rubbed her hands on Percy's back silently asking for more and Percy leaned forward pushing his nose on hers, "And she was so gorgeous, she had this amazing ASS."

Annabeth snorted as she laughed and pressed harder into him their lips merely inches apart and Percy could feel her breath on his lips.

"But the best part was her voice and everything she said, she was really sweet, smart and kind. She was the BEST person I've ever met," Percy said.

Annabeth nodded smiling and opened her mouth, "Yeah?"

"Yeah. Wish I could find a girl like that in real life."

"Oh my gods shut up and kiss me!" Annabeth said punching his chest.

Percy laughed and did as he was told. When their lips touched it was a small, quiet kiss at first their lips simply touching. But soon Annabeth got more fired up and opened her lips a bit to mold them into Percy's.. Her arms moved up to hang around his neck gently and the kiss deepened.

Percy's brain melted away as he kissed her, his hands grabbing her waist and all his focus on her beauty. Her lips tasted like strawberries and he opened her mouth letting her have more of him.

"Ugh get a fucking room you losers."

Percy and Annabeth broke apart blushing like mad and turned to see the new girl, Alexa, standing at the entrance to the arena glaring at them with her arms crossed.

"Sorry Alexa," Percy said, "didn't see you there."

"Yeah, whatever. Let's get this over with already," She said.

Annabeth's eye twitched but she gave a big smile, "Hi. So we're going to start with sword fighting. You brought the gear Chiron gave you right?"

"Yeah, duh. What do you take me for?" Alexa said lifting up the armor and sword.

Annabeth's eye twitched harder and her smile almost faltered, "Right. Anyways you're going to fight Percy and he'll give you tips and suggestions."

"Then what the fuck are you here for?" Alexa asked strapping on the armor.

Annabeth chose not to answer and walked over to the bleachers and sat down trying hard not to get angry, her face red.

Percy sighed, he was right. Today was going to suck.

"Keep your guard up!"

"Block! Strike! Watch your blind spots!"

Percy and Alexa had been practicing for a solid three hours and they were both sweating heavily. He'd been going hard on her partly because he wanted her to be good and partly because she'd been a bitch to Annabeth.

Lucky for Alexa, the girl was already very good and aware of her surroundings and was doing fairly good for a beginner.

She could handle her sword well and was good at strong, offensive fighting but her blocking needed much more work.

Percy decided he wanted this session to end so he whipped out the Jackson badass level sword fighting.

He started swinging hard and fast from side to side and giving in random uppercuts and upward slices at random. Alexa's face tightened with concentration as the blows became harder and faster and struggled to keep up. Percy used the trick Luke had once taught him and slammed his sword on her hilt and twisted and Alexa's blade fell onto the dirt.

Alexa was panting and reached for her sword but Percy pointed the tip of Riptide at her face, "If your disarmed it's over. You have a slim chance of ever making it, your best bet is to move fast and avoid getting hit and try to retrieve your sword or simply get out of there."

Alexa nodded, "Sure whatever."

Percy nodded, "Okay then we're done for today. Go shower and talk to Chiron and Grover will take you on to some other activities to do."

Alexa nodded, "Sure thing hot stuff."

Annabeth sitting on the bleachers stiffened at those words.

Percy sighed, "Okay, good bye Alexa."

Alexa slithered forward smirking, "It doesn't have to be good bye. Maybe…you could…uh…show me around."

Percy shook his head, "Probably not a good idea."

In a flash Alexa had her hands on Percy's crotch winking, "Sure?"

Before Percy could do anything Ananbeth's fist came in like lightning and Alexa slumped to the ground unconscious.

"Annabeth!" Percy shouted jumping back.

"She touched you!" Annabeth said glaring.

"I could've handled it! You didn't need to knock her out!"

"What was I supposed to do?"

"Watch me take care of it!"

"You don't think I could've helped?"

"Of course not. But if I had gotten to take care of it you would've seen that I didn't enjoy it what so ever and therefore had more faith in me!" Percy said.

Annabeth frowned, "That was actually pretty smart. Sorry."

"Don't apologize to me!" Percy said.

Annabeth huffed, "Fine. I'll apologize when she wakes up, let's take her to the Big House."

Percy sighed and helped Annabeth lift his disciple and start to carry her to the Big House. Inside Percy had to admit that he was a little impressed.

"Why are we driving?"

Connor turned his head to look at Nico who was frowning.

"What do you mean man?" Connor asked.

Nico frowned, "It's just why do we need to drive there? It's waste of gas."

"You call saving Camp Jupiter a waste of gas?" Connor said laughing.

Nico shook his head, "Of course not. I just mean…why don't we just shadow travel."

Connor slammed on the brakes and whirled to face Nico, "You could've said that six fucking hours ago Nico!"

Nico shrugged, "Sorry?"

Connor huffed and pulled the truck over to the side of the road muttering curses under his breath as they unloaded.

Nico held out his hand and Connor frowned, "What?"

"We need to hold hands," Nico said.

"What the fuck? No way, I am NOT gay man," Connor said.

Nico sighed, "I don't want to hold your hand dumbass, we need to do it to shadow travel."

"Oh."

Connor reluctantly took Nico's hand and held his breath as Nico concentrated and the weirdest sensation came over him. He felt like he was being stretched from every direction and a blast of freezing cold air struck him in the face.

Suddenly just as it began though it stopped and Connor opened his eyes and found himself standing just outside a large city with awesome buildings and smelled strongly of hot chocolate.

Just as Connor was going to take a step a statue popped in front of him in a burst of white smoke. It was of a muscular man with no arms and a pedestal for a boy.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!?"

Connor frowned, "Um…walking."

"You're not allowed to!" the statue shouted.

"Excuse me?" Connor asked.

Nico stepped forward, "Terminus. It's me Nico di Angelo, son of Pluto. This is Connor son of Mercury."

"Well, Mr. di Angelo! It has been a while! But no excuses, you must turn in your weapons before entering the city limits!" The statue ordered.

Nico nodded, "Understood Terminus."

Connor frowned but reluctantly handed over his sword to a little girl along with Nico and they were finally allowed to walk into the city.

"What was that that?" Connor asked.

Nico shrugged, "OCD god."

"Oh, okay."

The two walked on along the cobbled streets, the scent of hot chocolate getting stronger the deeper they ventured into the city. Eventually though, they came upon a large dome shaped building and they could hear shouting voices inside.

Nico led the way inside and Connor found himself in a huge college classroom it seemed with a large number of seats in a semi-circle facing a stage where four people were standing trying to listen.

Suddenly one of them stood up, she had long black hair and dark eyes with pale skin and Connor couldn't help but stare, she was beautiful.

"Please! One at a time!" She shouted.

"Who's that?"

Suddenly people whirled to face Nico and Connor and the girl frowned, "Nico?"

"Yes, praetor. We have come from Camp Half-Blood by the wishes of lord Apollo. For now me and my colleague will wait and speak with you after if we may?"

One of the boys with shaggy blonde hair started, "I don't think-"

But the girl cut him off, "Of course."

The blonde haired boy huffed but stepped back.

Connor took a seat and Nico did too, "What is this?"

Nico shushed him, "We must be quiet. Just watch. It's a council."

The girl sat back down in one of the large chairs. Next to her was a boy with black, short hair and was very large like a football player.

"Isn't that Frank!" Connor hissed.

Nico shushed him again, "Yes. He is praetor here now shut up!"

The council continued with Octavian leaning down to whisper something in the girl's ear and she nodded.

"Very well, we will have people speak their views one at a time," she ordered.

The fourth boy on the stage had black hair and blue eyes; he was tall and well muscled but sickly pale and looked rather bored than interested in anything.

He stepped forward, "Reyna, oh forgive me, I mean _praetor_. Would it not be better to, if I may, conjure this meeting and simply have people give in signed and written complaints or suggestions?"

Reyna frowned, "Absolutely not! I will hear them speak their complaints themselves."

"Well, it is just that maybe they are scared of upsetting you and would rather remain anonymous," the boy said.

"Sit back down Hector, we will talk later, and as for the crowd you will speak your complaints vocally to me now or forever hold your peace!"

Hector gave a small smirk and gave a curt bow before swishing his robes around him and walking off the stage to take a seat about two rows back from the front.

Connor turned to Nico, "Who's that?"

Nico shrugged, "I don't know."

"Well I don't like him."

"Welcome to the club. Now for the love of Zeus shut up!"

So for about another two hours people would stand and voice loud complaints or just quiet suggestions for the sake of the camp and city. It was clear who was in charge with Reyna answering most of the suggestions and complaints. Frank would sometimes cut in with a solid suggestion, he clearly had no qualms helping but it seemed to Connor that Frank preferred Reyna to take the lead.

After it was all over everyone rose and started filing out of the dome. Nico grabbed Connor form following and dragged him with him towards the stage where the shaggy blonde haired kid, Frank and Reyna were chatting quietly.

"Reyna," Nico called.

Reyna turned and Connor sucked in air, she was stunning. Her face was perfectly chiseled and her body literally WAS a wonderland. She was very curvaceous and was not afraid to flaunt it seemed.

Connor suddenly remembered this was the girl Leo had that fling with in Paris and England!

"Yes, hello Nico. How can we help you Greeks?" She asked.

Nico nodded, "Thank you but it is not your help we need. We came to offer ours."

Frank frowned, "What do you mean?"

"As I said earlier Apollo himself sent us…in a way."

"What do you mean?" Reyna asked.

"Well you see…"

Connor drained out of the conversation and focused on Reyna. He took in every detail and just let her beauty soak in. She had average sized breasts but he noticed no bra strap meaning they were firm and perky as the toga did not slide down at all. Her hips curved out and framed a large, bubbly ass that Connor knew was in perfect fit. Her skin was a creamy, pale color, not sickly pale but the sexy pale and it _was _sexy.

"Connor?"

Connor shook his head form his daydreams, "Uh…yes! What?"

"Reyna is going to take us to her chambers to speak further. Frank and Octavian will join us," Nico explained.

Connor nodded, "Yeah okay sounds good."

Reyna raised and eyebrow and smirked at him and Connor blushed and followed her lead out of the arena.

"Shit!"

Percy flopped down onto his bed and Annabeth jumped shocked from his sudden outburst.

"What!"

"I forgot to buy you a Christmas present!" Percy said.

Annabeth laughed, "Oh it's fine Percy. Besides it's only November still."  
Percy shook his head, "No it is not fine! I need to get my girlfriend a present! That's my job! But I can't go into tow because Chiron is so paranoid about this Roman business he won't let me go into town.:

Annabeth smiled, "You're sweet but really it's fine…"

Percy closed his eyes and sighed, "I feel guilty for not getting you one. Besides you probably got me one."

Suddenly a weight was on top of Percy and he opened his eyes to find Annabeth laying on top of him her lips just about touching his, her breath on his lips.

"As a matter of fact I did," she whispered.

Percy frowned, "See? Now I feel bad."

Annabeth smirked, "Well just open it now and that way I won't have a Christmas present for you too."

"I don't think that counts Annabeth."

"Do you want my present or not?"

"I kind of do."

"Then. Open. It."

"Okay."

Annabeth smiled and jumped off of him and ran to the door, "I'll go get it!"

Percy laughed, she was so hyper and happy lately that he felt giddy every time he was around her. Having a break from the demigod madness was really good for her. She was less gloomy and sad lately and he liked her better that way. He liked her sad and gloomy too of course!

He leaned back and closed his eyes; his cabin was always so quiet. He could hear the water from the fountain making those nice splashing and bubbling sounds. The plants Tyson had brought gave off a good smell and the sound of the little metal hippocampi moving with the breeze was very calming.

Suddenly the door opening and slamming shut and a pretty girl walking in broke the calm and quietness.

"I'm ba~ck," Annabeth said getting onto the bed straddling Percy.

Percy smiled, "Yay…"

She shoved a bag in front of him and said, "Now. Open."

Percy laughed, "Sure, sure Wise Girl."

Percy opened the bag and reached in and felt something long and very, very thin and pulled it out. It was a necklace made out of wooden beads dark brown and beige around a black string and a tiny sand dollar was in the center of the beads.

Percy looked up, "Annabeth, this is…awesome!"

Annabeth shrugged and tried not to look happy; "I knew you liked your camp necklace so I got you another one, this one from me."

Percy smiled, "Aw…thanks Wise Girl."

"Anytime Seaweed Brain. There's more!" She said.

Percy placed the necklace on his bedside dresser and opened the bag wider and pulled out a shirt.

It was black with a neon green trident decaled on the front and it was slightly faded with ragged edges, the kind of decals you saw a lot of nowadays, the kind Percy liked.

"Oh my gods! Where did you find this?" Percy asked.

Annabeth shrugged trying to not to look smug again, "Ordered it."

"Annabeth! This stuff is amazing!"

Annabeth smiled, "I try."

Percy laughed and placed the shirt on the dresser and felt in the bag, "There's more!?"

Annabeth nodded her face showing insane amount of excitement and Percy's curiosity rose higher. It felt like more clothes and he pulled out a clear plastic bag containing something that made his mouth drop.

Inside was a pair of Victoria Secret, neon pink lacy panties and matching bra.

Percy looked up, "I'm flattered but I don't wear this stuff."

Annabeth punched his chest, "It's for me! I knew you'd forget to buy me a Christmas present so I bought this so you could give it to me!"

Percy laughed and kissed her, "You're perfect."

Annabeth kissed him back, "I try."

Percy laughed and Annabeth bit her lip, "You know you got your present opened…can I open mine?"

Percy smirked, "I don't see why not…"

Annabeth smiled, "Good!"

She grabbed the underwear and dashed off to Percy's bathroom without a word.

Percy laughed to himself and pulled off his shirt getting a little excited. It'd been a while since they'd had sex.

Annabeth burst out wearing different clothes. She now had on a sleek black blouse with a low v-cut showing the top of her new bra. On the bottom she had on a pair of black yoga pants that were so tight Percy could see the outline of her panties.

Shit…Annabeth you look…hot," Percy said his mouth open.

Annabeth smirked and winked, "I think I dropped something."

She turned around and bent over grabbing at nothing just to show her ass off. Percy's dick took seconds to harden fully, the yoga pants framed her firm ass cheeks perfectly and her could see the thong underneath.

"Is there something on my ass Percy?" Annabeth asked innocently reaching behind herself to grab it.

Percy groaned, "Uh…bug."

Annabeth laughed, "Oh! Better get it."

She slapped her ass hard pretending to "get that bug" and Percy grunted and she stood up turning back smirking and biting her lip.

"So…do you like your presents Percy baby?" Annabeth asked straddling his lap.

Percy nodded, "Very much."

"Good. Because I have another present…it's called doggie style."

Percy smirked, "My favorite."

Annabeth winked, "Trust me…I know."

Percy laughed and leaned forward to kiss her again. Annabeth opened her mouth and let him slip his tongue inside and they kissed harder.

Percy grabbed Annabeth's waist and squeezed tightly making her moan and sit down harder on him making him groan.

Percy moved his hands to grab the hem of her shirt and lift it up and Annabeth reluctantly pulled back from the kiss so the shirt could be thrown aside.

Percy kissed her again and they moved into an awkward moving position so they're pants could be removed and they both laughed into their kiss as they did it.

"We are a hot mess," Annabeth said.

Percy frowned, "Did you just quote Fault In Our Stars?"

"Of course! I'm a girl!" Annabeth said kissing him harder.

Percy nodded, "I noticed."

"Shut up and kiss me."

Percy laughed and lowered Annabeth on to her back and pressed his hips down onto her kissing her harder. Annabeth moaned and ran her hands along his back and sides feeling the hard muscles quiver from her touch and their quivers made her shiver.

Percy pulled back smirking, "Ready?"

"Always."

"Stop quoting Fault In Our Stars!"

"Okay."

"Oh my gods Annabeth."

Annabeth threw her head back and laughed and Percy ignored her slipped down her panties and trying not to laugh himself.

Once she was naked from the waist down Percy grabbed her hips and flipped her over making her yelp then giggle as he ran his hand up and down her spine. He knew she was ticklish there.

"Stop with the damn foreplay Seaweed Brain," Annabeth begged.

Percy laughed, "As you wish my lady."

Percy slipped down his boxers and pressed his tip firmly against Annabeth's crotch making her moan as his cock slowly slid into her making her insides quiver and a shaky sigh come from her mouth.

"Gods I missed that," she whispered.

Percy laughed and pulled out slowly, "Yeah?"

"Fuck yes…"

Percy smirked and pushed back in slowly, teasingly slow, and Annabeth did NOT appreciate.

"What happened to fuck my brains out Percy?"

Percy laughed, "I thought you liked it slow?"

"Not tonight now please…fuck me!" Annabeth pleaded.

Percy nodded, "Alright, alright."

Percy started to thrust in harder and grabbed Annabeth's waist to steady his self as he went faster and faster making the bed rock a bit and squeak. Annabeth moaned and reached back to unleash her breasts and throw the bra on the floor so her tits could swing freely.

Percy went harder his cock throbbing, he missed fucking Annabeth as much as she missed fucking him. His thrust got harder and faster and so did Annabeth's moans but the loudest sound was the SLAP-SLAP-SLAP coming form Percy's ball slapping Annabeth's skin. The sound filled the room, mixing with low moans and heavy breathing as the two got more heated and into the moment.

Percy groaned and grabbed Annabeth's ass with one hand and held her neck with the other and started to fuck her faster grunting as her pussy enveloped his cock again and again making him sigh and moan.

"Fuck you're still so tight!" Percy breathed.

Annabeth gave a "mmm" sound and nodded, "Fuck, gods you're still so big!"

"Annabeth I think I'm going to cum already!" Percy shouted going harder making Annabeth's body move back and forth.

Annabeth nodded biting her lip, "Fucking fuck! Me too!"

Suddenly they both stopped moving and let out low moans and grunts as they came in unison. Annabeth; pussy clenched and her pussy juices squirted out onto Percy and the bed sheets making her eyes roll back and a goofy grin form on her face. Percy closed his eyes and grunted as his cock twitched and spurted his hot loads out into Annabeth making her moan harder and move her ass back to let more of his cum fill her.

Once they were done they flopped down on the bed panting and cuddled.

"Wow," Percy said, "A whole ten minutes."

Annabeth laughed, "It's been a while. We'll get back to the whole hour thing."

Percy nodded, "Gods I hope so because that is still so fucking good."

Annabeth nodded, "Damn straight Kelp Head."

Percy frowned, "What happened to Seaweed Brain?"

"Wanted to try that one."

"So can I call you Book Face?"

"What the fuck? No!"

"Damn."

"You're such a fucking idiot…"

Percy smirked, "I noticed."

Annabeth laughed and kissed him, "Gods just…go to sleep you moron."

Percy laughed but nodded and kissed her forehead and closed his eyes and soon fell asleep.

Connor shook his head, "I knew that Hector guy was an ass!"

Reyna nodded, "Excellent instincts Connor. He's been forming rebels for almost a year now, he is a clear supporter of the Emperor rule and wishes to over throw Frank and I."

Nico frowned, "I get that…I just can't get over the fact that Octavian is helping us!"

Frank nodded, "Me too. But he told us the Praetor system was how we were going to do it, as it was tradition and that Hector was a pompous asshole. Shocked me to be honest, a pompous asshole calling someone else a pompous asshole."

Connor snickered and Reyna couldn't help but crack a smile, "Yes it was surprising but he is a not bad ally. He has friends everywhere. Unfortunately so does Hector and he's already gained many followers, mostly those who complained today in the meeting."

Connor nodded, "Okay, okay. So…are we going to take him out?"

Frank shook his head, "We can't. If we did do something like that he'd win as we'd immediately be betrayed and overthrown for killing a fellow Roman."

"Oh," Connor said.

Reyna nodded, "War is inevitable. Right now we just need more allies."  
Connor nodded, "I understand. But at the same time you won't get any help from Camp Half-Blood. Chiron won't risk any campers after the couple of years we've already had."

Frank nodded, "I understand. You Greeks are much closer knit than us Romans."

Reyna nodded, 'Yes but don't let anyone catch you saying that Frank."

Frank blushed, "Sorry Reyna."

"It's fine. It's just if anyone catches you saying something that would put the Greeks higher than the Romans this uprising could come a lot faster than we planned," Reyna explained.

Frank nodded, "Yeah…my bad."

Reyna laughed, "It's fine. So now that you're filled in you can return to Camp Half-Blood, there is nothing you can do."

Connor shook his head, "Nonsense we can't just leave you guys facing a Civil War!"

Nico nodded, "Connor is right, it'd be wrong."

Reyna smiled, 'Thank you both but how can you two help us?"

Connor opened his mouth then closed it, "I'm not sure but it'd seem wrong to just leave you."

Frank patted Connor on the shoulder, "I get it man but we can handle this. You guys can spend the night but then you need to leave."

Connor sighed, "All right…but I don't like it."

Reyna smiled, "Understandable. Good night you two. Come on Frank, I'm sure Hazel will be looking for you."

Frank laughed and rubbed the back of his head, "Yeah she's probably a bit pissed I didn't tell her I was going to be late."

Frank rushed out of the door and Reyna smiled, "They go well together."

Connor huffed, "Yeah…just hope you all don't die."

Nico smacked Connor, "Shut up you dolt! Reyna can take care of this mess."

Connor shrugged, "Yeah well I hope so."

Reyna gave a grim smile and said, "Have faith. I'm tougher than I look."

Connor smiled, "Trust me, I wouldn't be surprised."

Reyna laughed, "Flirtatious isn't he? Reminds me of Leo."

Nico groaned, "Don't encourage him. Come on Connor."

Connor looked back at Reyna who was smiling after them and he gave her one wink and she laughed.

Connor turned away smiling, making people laugh was the best way to make someone feel better about them self. And he felt like Reyna was going to need a laugh.

Connor woke to a strange sound.

He heard it then his bed shook slightly and he sat up and Nico sat up in the bed next to him and frowned at Connor.

Connor slipped out of bed and walked out of their little room and his eyes widened.

The sound was an explosion.

Fire and light danced over the dome they'd been in earlier and he could hear distant screams. All around Connor the camp burst to life with sleepy Romans and he saw Reyna in a sports bra and pair of sweatpants rush out. Across the way Frank was also out in a black shirt and gray shorts.

"What's going on!?" Reyna shouted.

Frank rushed forward, "Hector just bombed us!"

"What!"

"He's declaring war!"

_To Be Continued…_

**Zeref's Disciple: **So you probably guessed it but Nico and Connor are NOT going home just yet. I hope to make this plot last a while anyways. Connor and Nico will play a big part in this Roman civil war. Reyna and Connor will be getting "up close and personal" as well. Meanwhile at Camp Half-Blood it'll be calm and peaceful…until Kelsey finds out and then people start to freak out. You know girls. Anyways, that'll be the setting to expect more lemons if that's what you're here for! From now on I'll be heading each paragraph's setting either Camp Half-Blood or New Rome. So yeah! Thanks for reading, please R&R and as always have a nice day and Peace Out!

_Zeref: _You're a whore.

**Zeref's Disciple: **Excuse me?

_Zeref: _You think about sex too much, fucking slut.

**Zeref's Disciple: **Says the guy that fucked Mavis at that party…

_Zeref: _Shut your mouth!

**Zeref's Disciple: **Make me!

_Zeref: _Remember! You're my bitch!

**Zeref's Disciple: **What the fuck!

_Zeref: _Eat my words faggot.

**Zeref's Disciple: **I…hate you. So much.


	3. The Assassination Party

**The Assassination Party**

"_He's declaring war!"_

The words rang in Reyna's head even a week later.

Hector had done a sneak attack, the little prick. He'd bombed the dome, no one was hurt as it was empty but it was a big enough of an offense that the war finally started. So now Reyna found herself in a dirty old tent with Connor, Nico, Frank and Octavian going over battle plans. Hector wasn't a joke; he knew what he was doing and how to do it properly. Not only that but Reyna was serious when she said he had friends everywhere, her original force was now half gone, the rest supporting Hector.

"Maybe we could try a flank attack?" Nico asked.

Frank shook his head, "No he has too many people there."

Connor nodded, "Yeah so let's go from the West, his forces are smaller and weaker and we could start there and work I way in."

Reyna nodded, "Yeah, that could work. Only he'd soon have us surrounded."

Connor thought for a second then smirked, "So we do that then draw back as they start to advance but we send in a small team to go into enemy lines."

Nico frowned, "Why would we do that?"

"Well, it's like this; they support Hector right? Well if there's no Hector then there's no reason for them fight," Connor said.

"Are you suggesting an assassination?" Reyna asked.

Connor nodded grinning, "Hell yeah! This guy deserves it anyway! Look what he did to Hazel!"

Frank winced and Connor mentally hit himself. Hazel a was part of the force Reyna sent out the morning after the bombing to meet Hector head on and see if it was possible to simply crush him right away. Bad move.

Hector met them on himself with a force of about three hundred versus Hazel's one hundred. He had laistrygonians and smoked Hazel's team. He killed off fifty and wounded another twenty and took ten prisoners. Their whereabouts were still unknown.

Hazel on the other hand nearly died. She had a bomb explode about ten feet next to her and throw her and her horse straight into a group of traitors and she got beaten and nearly died if it weren't for Connor and Frank coming (Frank as a dragon) and Connor with a bazooka (he'd secretly been overjoyed to use it).

Frank then nodded, "Connor's right. We need an inside team, but we need people we can trust for sure. They have to be good too."

Reyna nodded, "Agreed. Nico."

Nico nodded, "Alright I accept. But Connor is coming with me."

Reyna frowned, "I've heard he's not very stealthy."

Connor started to defend himself but Nico interrupted, "It's fine I'll take care of him if anything goes wrong."

Frank nodded, "Alright. Reyna you go as well."

Reyna turned, "But I need to battle plan."

Frank shook his head, "No. I got this and they need you. You're good, too good sometimes, so if I trust anybody out there right now it's you. No offense guys."

Connor and Nico shook their heads and said, "None taken."

Reyna gave a curt nod, "Fine then. I guess it's us three then?"

Connor nodded, "Alright, sounds good!"

It was NOT good at Camp Half-Blood.

After the first night Connor had sent an IM to Travis about the war and Travis told Kelsey…who freaked out.

"IS NICO GOING TO BE OKAY? WE HAVE TO DO SOMETHING!"

Chiron had told her the camp couldn't help and Nico and Connor would be safe with Reyna and Frank. Naturally Kelsey got upset still and eventually Clarisse flipped and told her to shut her mouth. That turned into a fight between Hermes and Ares (again) and soon the camp was once again divided.

Hermes, Athena, Hephaestus, Aphrodite, Demeter, Hecate, versus Dionysus, Iris, Apollo, Ares and Hypnos. Meanwhile Percy found himself being pressured by Annabeth to pick her side but he didn't want ANYTHING to do with this fight.

"Well whose side are you going to pick then?" Annabeth asked him one morning.

Percy raised his hands, "None! I don't want to fight!"

Annabeth stomped her foot, "You're going with Ares aren't you!"

"Why would I want to support Clarisse!?" Percy asked.

"So then you're on mine?" Annabeth asked.

"I just said I'm on no one's!" Percy shouted frowning at her ignorance.

"So you're NOT on your own girlfriend's side?"

"Are you even listening!?"

Annabeth stomped her foot and walked off leaving Percy utterly confused as to what he had done wrong at all.

Annabeth was weird sometimes.

"Girl issues?"

Percy whirled to find Alexa standing behind him smirking a hand on her hip. She was wearing yoga pants that framed her wide hips and a dark blue shirt that fell over her left shoulder with the British flag on it. Her hair was tied back in a pony tail exposing her actually quite pretty face and Percy noticed the light freckles on her face that were hard to see even in the light.

Percy shrugged, "Girls are weird but you get used to them."

"You seem to forget you're talking to one," Alexa said frowning.

Percy laughed and scratched his head, "Right. Sorry."

"Whatever, let's just get to this training stuff," Alexa said whirling and sauntering off to the arena.

_Look. Do NOT touch._ Percy thought to himself as he found his eyes staring at her ass as it swayed from side to side seductively. Percy admitted it was quite a nice ass.

Once they were in the arena she turned around and huffed, "So what are we going to do today?"

Percy shook his head and scratched his head, "I guess we'll work on defensive tactics."

Alexa sighed, "Whatever. Let's just get this over with…"

For the next few hours Percy put Alexa through drills with using a shield, how to block a sword and push enemies with your shield and how to parry and disarm other swordsman. Alexa did fairly well managing to disarm Percy during their practices and absolutely ruined a dummy.

After the work out they were both sweating hard and Percy called it off, his hands on his pant legs.

"You did good today, good job," Percy praised her.

Alexa nodded, "Yeah, okay."

Percy laughed, "Alright, we'll work again tomorrow."

Alexa simply waved back at him as she left the arena turning the corner and Percy rolled his eyes and capped Riptide.

Just as Alexa left Annabeth stormed in with a look that made Percy's courage wilt in a second.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING JACKSON!" Annabeth shouted.

Percy jumped back and raised his hands defensively, "I'm…training Alexa…"

"Why would you ever even think of helping that…that…whore!" Annabeth shouted grabbing a wooden sword and slashing at him.

Percy dodged it and jumped back, grabbing another dummy sword, "Annabeth calm down!"

Annabeth came at him again and Percy rolled his eyes and sidestepped and whacked the back of her legs. She whirled with a side cut but Percy ducked it easily and swept her legs out from under her and she flopped onto the ground.

Annabeth rolled back and flipped back onto her feet and charged Percy who grabbed her wrist and shoved her aside whacking her back with his sword's side.

Annabeth growled and dropped her sword and jumped him. Percy yelped as they tumbled over and he felt her punching at his chest and they tumbled out the arena and all over the grass in a ball of grunts and shouts.

Other campers rushed forward as Percy tried desperately yo fend off his girlfriend who looked like she was ready to bite his throat out.

"What is your problem!" Percy shouted using his palm to push her back.

"Nothing!"

"Well excuse me if it seems like you might have one!"

"You're being stupid!"

"You're being insane!"

"Shut up!"

"Then get off me!"

"I'll kill you!"

"Then you'll go to jail…"

"No I won't!"

"I believe committing first degree murder is a crime."

Annabeth flopped down on top of him defeated, "I hate you."

Percy cracked a smile and patted her head, "I know you do… I know you do."  
"Can we go somewhere and just sleep?"

Percy laughed, "It's like noon."

Annabeth sighed, "Yeah but I'm tired."

Percy nodded, "Okay you can sleep in my cabin."

Annabeth nodded back, "Fine."

Percy rolled her off of him and picked her up over his shoulder and carried her back towards his cabin ignoring the faces staring at them.

Percy kicked open his cabin door and laid Annabeth down on his bed and she smiled.

"Somehow I'm still upset but not angry right now…why?" She asked.

Percy laughed, "That's because you haven't slept for three days. We'll talk tomorrow morning okay?"

Annabeth ignored him rolling onto her face and immediately started to snore and Percy had to hold back his laugh. He pulled the blanket over her and left her to sleep and walked back outside in the hot sun and smiled.

She may be annoying and silly sometimes but he just couldn't, not love Annabeth.

How did Connor find himself in this mess?

He was outfitted in ratty clothes, a dark brown leather jacket unzipped over top of a black shirt with a tear on the hem with dark jeans with stains on the knees. He was handed his sword, which he kept around his waist at all times the hilt having become a comforting feeling in his hand.

Nico was dressed as he normally was, mostly because he gave a look that said he wasn't changing his wardrobe at all. His sword was strapped to his back and he had his ring between his fingers as he nervously played with it.

Reyna…damn…Reyna Connor thought. She was dressed in tight black yoga pants framing her bubble butt perfectly with a sword strapped around her waist, which somehow looked sexy as hell. She had on a white tank top and a light, black jacket over top of it and a determined look on her face.

The three of them were standing in front of Camp Jupiter, just outside the mess hall with Frank in his praetor outfit nodding.

"So everyone knows the plan?" Frank asked.

Connor shrugged, "Infiltrate Hector's army as random bad guys. Infiltrate his evil lair and take the asshole out."

Frank nodded smiling, "That way sounds pretty un-professional but yes! I'm sorry I can't come but I'll wish you good luck I guess."

Reyna nodded, "Thanks Frank. We'll see you soon."

Frank nodded then left and Reyna turned facing them, "Ready?"

Connor walked past her, "Ready as I can be."

Reyna whirled and rushed past Connor to take the lead and Connor and Nico snickered and she huffed. Connor cocked his head and silently admired the ass that led the way.

"So say, Reyna, do you squat?" Connor asked.

Reyna blushed and walked a little faster and Connor laughed and let her lead the way.

They reached New Rome and just as they were about to enter it Terminus appeared and was about to shout but Reyna smacked him in the head and he sputtered.

"Shut it Terminus!" Reyna hissed.

"You dare-"

"Seriously! We are trying to sneak in and find Hector!"

You mean the little brat that brought in a army?"

Reyna nodded, "Yeah."

Terminus nodded, "Oh alright then."

The statue poofed away with a cloud of yellow smoke and Connor frowned.

"He didn't seem as mad at us as usual…"

Reyna shrugged, "He's never liked Hector."

Nico nodded, "Understandable."

Reyna reached inside her jacket and pulled out a map and unrolled it, "So Hector's main base should be right around…here."

Nico took a look and frowned, "The hot chocolate place?"

Reyna nodded frowning, "The little shit picked my favorite place in New Rome to set up camp. Cheeky."

Connor laughed, "Could be worse. At least we can grab a mug while we're there."

Reyna rolled the map up and continued walking and Connor and Nico followed her as fast as they could.  
"So Reyna, won't people recognize you?" Nico asked.

Reyna reach into her jacket and pulled a pair of scissors, "I'm going to cut my hair."

Connor shook his head in amazement, "Just like that? Don't girls take that shit seriously or something?"

Reyna shrugged, 'I've never cared much."

Connor laughed, "Okay then."

The trio walked down the empty streets, civilians in their homes scared or either working with Hector now. They came next to an alley and Reyna swooped inside and took the knife and cut her hair down so it reached just past her shoulders rather than her butt. The look was different, very different, but good too Connor thought. Reyna then reached behind and wrapped it up in a ponytail and Connor couldn't help but give a whistle and Reyna laughed.

"Like what you see?" She teased winking.

Connor nodded, "How couldn't I?"

Nico gave a cough, "Still here you know. We should keep moving."

Connor sighed but punched Nico playfully in the shoulder, "Cock blocker much?"

He laughed but shouldered his bag and led the way down the road. Nico sighed and Reyna laughed, "I like him."

Nico rolled his eyes, "You say that now…"

Devon groaned and placed his hands down on the sexy head that was currently giving him an A class blowjob.

Tracey looked up and smiled and pulled back to spit on his cock and started to slowly stroke him, "So…this wasn't part of my plans today."

Devon laughed, "It wasn't?"

Tracey shook her head leaning down to lick his tip, "It was supposed to be archery then bed but instead here I am fucking you behind our own cabin."

Devon raised and eyebrow, "Like you're not enjoying it."

Tracey smirked and shoved his cock back into her mouth and began to bob her head up and down it while Devon held her hair back for her. She wrapped her tongue around him as much as she could, moaning and humming as she slobbered all over it.

Tracey closed her eyes and pushed her head forward as hard as she could gagging on his cock and pulled back coughing and spit on it and stroke it a bit panting heavily. She licked the tip as she jerked him off hard always looking around for people.

It was late, about midnight and most of the campers were either in bed or at campfire staying late cuddling and talking quietly. Devon had scared Tracey sneaking behind her and grabbing her sides and shushed her with a deep kiss and she had immediately melted into him. They had made out behind the cabin for about ten minutes when Tracey got down on her knees.

Which brought them to this.

Devon closed his eyes and groaned quietly as he felt himself cum. Tracey wrapped her lips around his tip and let him cum in her mouth sucking as much back as she could not wanting them to make a mess, plus Devon didn't taste that bad anyway.

Devon pulled back and pushed his dick back into his pants and zipped up and sighed smiling.

Tracey stood up frowning, "What are you doing?"

Devon frowned himself, "What do you mean?"

Tracey palmed his crotch and kissed him, "I wasn't done playing with that…"

Devon laughed and raised his hands up over his head, "Go nuts."

Tracey smirked and bit her lip and dropped down seductively wiggling her ass and pulling his jeans down with her letting his hard cock flop out once more.

She stood up swaying her ass and turned around and pressed it into his crotch and began to grind into him bending over letting his see her ass as she ground it on his cock.

Devon grabbed the cheeks and squeezed hard as she teased him terribly moaning her name.

Tracey then turned around and placed a leg up and around his waist and began to move her hips grinding on his bare cock while she licked his lips and kissed him hard moaning.

She felt her pussy get wetter and wetter and she pushed herself back and turned around hooking her thumbs in her yoga pants and slowly and teasingly lowered them showing her panty line then covering it quickly again before dropping the down completely her lacy black panties. She wasted no time with them shoving them down to her ankles and returning to Devon kissing him heavily while she grasped his hard cock and pushed it into her moist pussy. She moaned as it entered her and lifted a leg up and around him and began to bounce gently placing both legs around him with her arms around his neck.

She bounced hard moaning into their kiss, her ass jiggling with every bounce and her moans getting heavier and heavier as he filled her up perfectly. She pulled back moaning.

"Don't you ever pull this out of me!" She hissed reaching down to slap her ass hard.

Devon laughed, "Yes ma'am."

Tracey groaned and started to bounce faster her breasts bouncing on Devon's chest, "I like bossing you around. We should do it more…"

Devon nodded grunting, "Later."

She laughed and kissed him again and they shut up. Devon turned around and slammed her against the cabin and began to pound into her hard and fast and had to hold a hand over her mouth to smother her screams. Her eyes rolled back and she slumped into his arms as he fucked her and he felt her pussy grow wet and looked down to see her juices flowing out as she orgasmed all over his dick. That pushed him over his limits.

Devon groaned and pushed himself in deep cumming inside of her clenching his eyes shut as he felt it pour out.

He pulled out and watched his cum pour out onto the already dewy grass and he let her down and helped her stay steady.

"That…was…instense…" Devon panted pulling up his pants.

Tracey nodded letting him put her pants back on for her since she could barely stand, "It was…let's do it again sometime."  
Devon frowned, "Really?"

Tracey nodded, "Yeah. We should…I don't know make a deal. Sex. No emotions."

Devon frowned, "Didn't they make like a bunch of movies about that which always ended with the couple falling in love and having a big conflict too."

Tracy shushed him, "Do you want us to fuck or not?"

Devon kissed her, "It's a deal."

"Good. Now take me to bed bitch."

Devon laughed, "What?"

"I'm your mistress remember?" Tracey teased winking.

Devon laughed but picked her up and carried her into the cabin quietly and they silently kissed before going to bed.

"This place smells fucking gross."

"Nice Connor, real important to mention right now."

"Well I can't help I have such a great sense of smell can I?"

"Will you two stop bickering?"

"Sorry."  
"Idiots."

Connor, Reyna and Nico walk into the Hot Chocolate place where there are many demigods bustling around in armor carrying swords and cups of steaming hot chocolate.

Connor nodded appreciatively, "At least they know where to have evil lairs."

A kid stopped and asked, "What?"

Connor mentally smacked himself, "I uh said that I'm tired of my ingrown hairs."

"Gross dude." The kid walked away giving Connor a weird look.

Reyna sighed and walked away and Connor frowned, 'What?"

Nico laughed and patted him on the back, "And I thought being a Son of Hades was a curse."

Suddenly the entire café went quiet and they all turned to stare at Nico.

Nico frowned, 'What?"

"Son of Hades?"

Nico stiffened, "Shit."

"It's Nico di Angelo!"

"Get him!"

Connor jumped aside and reached for his sword but Reyna clamped her hand on his wrist and shook her head.

Nico flicked his eyes at them letting them know to run. He pulled out his sword and fended off the oncoming crowd expertly disarming some. But there were too many and soon he was swarmed and attacked and he fell under a group of angry demigods.

Connor lunged forward but Reyna pulled him back and carried him out of the café holding his arms, "Don't'!"

"We have to help!"

"We can't! We'll be caught too!" Reyna pleaded.

Connor slumped and stepped back pushing Reyna off of him and huffed sheathing his sword, "Fucking Nico…he was supposed to be smarter than me."

Reyna nodded, "We'll get him back Connor."

Connor nodded and wiped his forehead, "Yeah. Okay."

Suddenly the door burst open and Nico tumbled out bruised and cut punching a kid in the face and using his hand to cause a giant rock to jump form the ground smashing another back.

He stood up and swung his sword grinning manically, "Who's next?"

The kids shakily backed up and Nico smirked but just then a figure walked up behind him and slammed the hilt of a sword into the back of his head and the Son of Hades crumpled.

Hector stepped over him and snorted, "That was too easy."

Connor stiffened and Reyna grabbed his hand scared he'd jump in again.

Hector rolled his shoulders, "Who is this?"

One of the demigods spoke up, "Nico di Angelo sir. Son of Hades. He gave himself away in the café."

Hector nodded appreciatively, "Well, he sounds important. Let's keep him. Take him to the office and tie him up, especially his hands."

Two guys walked up and dragged the unconscious Nico away and Hector cracked his knuckles and rolled his neck.

"Anyone else here who shouldn't be?" He asked looking around.

Reyna slid behind Connor hiding her face and her grip on his hand tightened.

Hector raised an eyebrow, "Okay. Everybody relax, the fight is not for a while all right? If there are any more suspicions I'll be in the office."

Hector and walked into the café the crowd parting for him like he was their savior and the all took a deep breath and started to pile in after him.

Connor gritted his teeth, "That guy pisses me off."

Reyna nodded, "Me too."

Connor made to head back into the café but Reyna pulled him back again.

"What?" Connor frowned, "I thought we were going to save Nico!"

"Not now! They're all on their toes now and expecting spies. We're sitting ducks we need to leave before we're caught ourselves."

Connor took a step back and let out a deep sigh and lowered his head, "I'm going to get him back."

Reyna nodded relaxing, "I know."

Connor whirled and walked off and Reyna followed looking back one more time and then followed Connor around the street corner.

Reyna kicked the metal sheet away and threw it aside and jumped into the bunker. It was dusty and smelled like old paper. Inside were large jugs of water, a small table, sleeping bags and several maps of New Rome and Camp Jupiter and food packets were tucked away next to the water jugs.

"What is this place?" Connor asked her.

Reyna huffed and sat down on the table, "It's a bunker. It's for anytime there is a bombing or an attack. It' been unused for a long time but I figured we could probably use it for now."

Connor smirked, "Good idea."

Reyna blushed but hid it by turning around, "Yeah…well someone had to figure something out."

Connor laughed, "Better you than me. I would've burst into that place if you hadn't stopped me."

Reyna smirked, "Seems like you."

"So what's the plan boss?" Connor asked picking up a map.

Reyna turned and gave him a hopeless look, "I don't know. We have no weapons and are incredibly outnumbered. Normally I'm supposed to be good at this but I don't know, my home was just attacked, my people are hurt and I don't know what to do."

Sweat was on her forehead and Connor finally noticed the stress she was under. Her hair was choppy from the rushed cut and her clothes were torn and dirty. Her hands were shaking slightly and he realized how irregular her breathing was.

Connor gave her a comforting smile; "Luckily you got Connor Stoll the ace son of Hermes and master of pranks. So don't even worry about it because if anything goes wrong I'll clearly be the first to bite the dust."

Reyna gave a quiet chuckle, "Yeah I guess you're right."

Connor ruffled her hair and she smacked his hands away and he smirked, "Well…I have a plan."

Reyna frowned, "Really?"

"Yes. Its called we go in and start stabbing."

"That's a terrible plan."

"I know."

Reyna pursed her lips, "Well…let's at least form a better entrance."

Connor dropped to his knees next to the table and slammed the map down, "Luckily we have these."

Reyna got down next to him, "Yeah. We know where his people are and where their weakest. We got at least that."

Connor frowned, "We do?"

"Well we were in the hot chocolate place for about ten minutes and I actually did something unlike you and Nico."

Connor rolled his eyes and she stuck her tongue out at him.

"So where should we start?" Connor asked.

Reyna pointed at a spot on the map, "There are no guards here, we could sneak up through the ventilation and jump into the office and grab Nico and get the fuck out before anyone even notices we're there."

Connor nods but is just staring at Reyna with a stupid look on his face and Reyna frowns, "What?"

Connor shrugs, "Nothing. I just like your new hair do."

Reyna blushes and grabs her hair, 'Stop teasing."

Connor shakes his head, "No really. You look good with shorter hair."

Reyna looks down and blushes, "Shut up. We are supposed to be working!"

Connor nods, "Right sorry."

He turns back to the maps but now Reyna stares at him and then shakes her head and looks back at the map mentally punching herself.

Alexa stabs the dummy in the face and gives a creepy laugh.

"Finally."

She was standing in the woods alone secretly practicing by herself. She didn't like many of the people in camp and wanted some alone time so she was slicing, stabbing and attacking a dummy with Connor Stoll's face taped to it.

That guy was a total asshole for embarrassing her like that.

She pushed the dummy over and put branch over it hiding it and sheathed her practice sword and walked back down the path wanting to get back to her cabin. Along the way she nearly ran into Jake Mason.

"Woah!"

The son of Hephaestus jumped into a tree to avoid slamming into her and he fell down groaning.

"Sorry," he said rubbing his head.

Alexa frowned, "Why are you saying sorry for running into a tree?"

Jake shrugged, "I don't know, it seemed better than to say watch where you're going."

Alexa laughed, "I guess. What are you doing?"  
Jake stood up and leaned against the tree still rubbing his head, "Going for a late jog. I was in a body cast for a while so I like to go jogging to help strengthen my legs again. What are you doing? It's like almost two in the morning."

Alexa shrugged, "Nothing."

Jake smiled knowing she was lying, "Right. Well you better go, it's not safe for a new kid to be alone in the woods even with a sword."

Alexa huffed, "I can take care of myself."

Jake nodded, 'I know. It's just my job as a counselor to tell you that. So I'm going to go. So I'd like to say good bye."

He smiled and turned to walk away only to run into the tree again and groan and Alexa giggled and he blushed before waving and running off.

Alexa smirked to herself and walked away and then realized she was smiling and bonked her head.

"Snap out of it girl," She told herself.

But she just couldn't help it. All of a sudden Jake Mason was in her head. He was tall, cute, dark skinned and funny and seemed to be nice but so dominant too. He was the exact kind of guy she looked for and she found herself wanting to see him again and blushed.  
"Stop it!" She scolded herself.

"Stop what?"

Alexa jumped and almost hit her head in a tree and whirled to find a certain redhead standing next to her.

"Rachel?"

The oracle nodded smiling, "Did I scare you?"

Alexa nodded holding her chest, "Yeah. And I was talking to myself."

"I get that a lot, being the oracle and stuff," Rachel said walking up the Alexa.

Alexa smiled, "Well it's a relief I'm not crazy."

Rachel laughed, "No, you're not crazy."

Alexa smiled and looked at her. They weren't very good friends only having talked a few times but Alexa found her to be quite friendly and charming. Not only that but Rachel was stunning. Her wavy red hair was pulled back in a ponytail exposing her creamy face with that cute dash of freckles. Rachel was tall and slim with a curvaceous figure and large breasts that stood at full attention, no sign of a bra anywhere. And Alexa blushed as she thought of the ass the girl was sporting, she'd noticed it before and wanted to see more.

"What are you blushing at?"

Alexa shook her head, "N-nothing."

Rachel laughed and stepped closer, "Do I make you nervous?"

Alexa shrugged, "N-no. Why would you?"

Rachel moved closer so their noses were barely apart and said very huskily, "I don't know…maybe because I'm coming on to you…"

Alexa started to breath heavily as the redhead snake a hand onto her side and gripped it and Alexa could feel Rachel's breath on her lips and she loved it.

But Jake.

He was cute, handsome and charming and he seemed very steady. Rachel was the opposite; sexy, flirtatious, and looked like a roller coaster ride.

Think of Jake.

Fuck Jake.

Alexa pushed forward and kiss Rachel hard on the mouth and Rachel responded eagerly molding her lips and snaking her tongue into Alexa's mouth and gripping the Roman girl's ass hard making Alexa moan.

Alexa pulled back and licked Rachel's lips and Rachel opened her mouth letting the other girl lick her mouth swapping spit together making them both moan.

Alexa pulled back panting and Rachel took the time to lick her face, which Alexa thought was weird yet incredibly hot and she felt her pussy moisten.

Rachel shoved Alexa back against a tree and stuffed her hand down the blonde's pants and began to finger her making Alexa close her eyes and moan.

Rachel smirked and licked Alexa's lips as she shoved in a third finger and shivered at the expression of pure bliss on Alexa's face.

"You like that?" Rachel whispered in Alexa's ear.

Alexa moaned and nodded, "Yes…yes…"

Rachel pulled her hand out and roughly turned Alexa around and shoved her over so she was bent over with both hands on the tree.

Rachel grabbed the girl's shorts and yanked them down along with her panties and bit her ass making Alexa squeal and groan. After Rachel kissed her bubble ass and slapped it with both hands squeezing hard and spread it and took a long slow lick over Alexa's asshole making her groan and shiver. Rachel bent her head forward and began to lick and suck on her tony asshole and Alexa's hands squeezed on the tree and her moans grew louder.

Rachel smacked her lips and slapped the bubble ass being presented to her and stood up behind the girl and pressed her hips into her.

"What do you want me to do next?" Rachel asked massaging Alexa's ass.

Alexa moaned, "Fuck me…"

Rachel smirked and leaned forward squeezing, "What was that sweetheart?"

"Fuck me!"

"What?"

"FUCK ME PLEASE!"

Rachel giggled, "Good girl."

Rachel grabbed her own shorts and yanked them down exposing her soaking wet snatch and long smooth legs with her perky ass she'd been working on all summer.

She grabbed Alexa and pulled her down onto the ground with her and kissed the blonde hard sucking on her tongue like she would a cock.

Alexa moaned and obediently spread her legs for Rachel who slid forward and pressed her hot, wet cunt against Alexa's and the two began to slowly move their hips together sliding their snatches together moaning.

"Mmm, fuck yes…" Rachel groaned leaning back and thrusting her hips faster against Alexa.

Alexa was being very noisy, "Ugh! Fuck! Fuck me! Oh gods yes!"

Rachel slapped her own ass and grunted, "Fuck your pussy feels so good on mine Alexa…"

Alexa nodded, "Fuck me…oh fuck yes! I'm going to cum!"

Rachel groaned and kept grinding harder and shivered as she felt Alexa's pussy quiver and dump its hot, warm cum all over Rachel's own pussy making a delicious puddle on the dirt.

Alexa pulled back oanting while Rachel stuffed three fingers into her pussy and began to finger herself biting her lip and moaning.

Alexa smirked, "Let me help with that…"  
She moved over and replaced Rachel's fingers with her own and began to finger bang the horny redheaded slut hard and fast using her thumb to rub Rachel's clit.

Rachel threw her head and hair back and gave a high pitched scream, "OH FUCK YES!"

Alexa licked her lips as she felt her fingers penetrate the soft, oftenly used twat and she pulled her hand out and slapped it hard making Rachel jump but bite her lip in pleasure.

Alexa slapped it a few more tiem before leaning her head down and sucking on it hard making Rachel's eye lids fly open and a scream pop out of her mouth.

"Shit!"

She felt her pussy quiver and then her pussy juices flood out all over Alexa's face smothering the poor blonde girl.

Alexa pulled back wiping at her eyes and lips moaning as the delicious cum flowed into her mouth.

Rachel sat straight up and grabbed Alexa's face and began to lick at her own cum cleaning Alexa's face for her and they ended with a kiss sliding their tongues all over each other's spit being swapped.

"Mmm, that was fucking incredible baby…" Rachel said pulling back from the kiss and playing with her cum covered pussy.

Alexa nodded sighing, "That was so fun…"

Rachel smirked, "We should do it again sometime then."

Alexa nodded, "Fuck I'd love to…"

Rachel kissed her again before pulling up her shorts and helping Alexa to her feet, "We should go before anyone notices you're not in bed."

Alexa nodded and leaned in for one more sloppy kiss and bit Rachel's lip and tugged on it and Rachel groaned. As Alexa turned around Rachel slapped her ass hard and smirked making Alexa squeal and turn to face the sexy little redhead and smirk.

Rachel winked before giving a kiss and walking off smirking to herself.

Alexa moaned as she got dressed and began walking back to camp smiling to herself.

About five minutes out she ran into Jake Mason again who was heading back as well, only the wrong way.

He fell out of a clump of bushes and knocked Alexa down onto the ground and they both shouted and groaned as they hit the hard dirt path.

"Shit sorry!"

Alexa stood up and grabbed at her head, "That hurt!"

Jake frowned, "Fuck, shit sorry!"

Alexa looked at him weird, "Why so many swear words?"

Jake shrugged, "I don't know, seemed appropriate."

Alexa laughed quietly, "Well whatever. Why did you come out of a bush?"

Jake looked away shamefully, "I got lost."

Alexa burst out laughing and Jake glared, "Oh come on! I didn't mean to!"

Alexa shook her head smiling, "How… how did you get lost! You've been here longer than I have!"

Jake glared and stuck his tongue out, "I heard some shouting and tried to find the source and tripped over a tree root and fell down a hill and I couldn't find the path."

Alexa stiffened and blushed; the shouting had probably been her and Rachel.

Jake shrugged, "Whatever, I've found it now. Want me to walk you back?"

Alexa smiled, "Sure why not?"

Jake grinned, "Alright then!"

He walked her back and for most of it they were silent but somehow it wasn't an awkward silence, more of a comfortable silence and Alexa liked that very much.

Once they made it back to camp Jake gave a shy good bye, "Nice…talking to you. I guess I'll see you tomorrow then."

Alexa smiled and nodded, "I'd like that."

Jake smirked and then walked to his cabin and Alexa smirked to herself blushing as she walked to her own cabin.

But Rachel was still in her mind and she was worried she was getting into trouble liking a boy and a girl. Who did she really want?

"Oh my gods yes!"

"Fuck that dirty cunt!"

Back in New Rome…

Reyna found herself bent over their plans in their tiny bunker, hair being yanked back and her body jerking forward as Connor Stoll pounded her slit form behind.

Connor was grunting as he slammed his hips into her again and again slapping her ass hard making it sting oh so fucking good. Reyna was biting her lip and her eyes were rolled back a bit at the pleasure.

She'd never been fucked so hard before.

They had been working on their plans dutifully as she wanted but after about ten minutes of that Connor wouldn't stop looking at her and Reyna couldn't stop looking at him. Then she noticed the bulge.

All hell broke loose after that.

She'd jumped him kissing him hard and he kissed her back reaching back to grab at her ass and tug down her pants and she had moaned.

Next thing she knew she was sucking his cock as he sat on their plans deep throating him hard gagging all over coughing up spit and jerking his cock off.

Then Connor had slammed her onto the table face up and spread her legs and began to fuck her like that legs spread eagle wide apart and a cock pounding her.

After that they were doing it doggie style, Reyna bent over the table getting the fuck of her life.

Connor slammed his hips into her again, "Fuck! So…fucking…good!"

Reyna screamed as loud as she could her voice cracking but no fuck was given as she felt him slam his huge cock into her again and again and again AND AGAIN!

"Give me more! More! More!" She screamed as she felt her pussy stretch to allow him access every goddamn fucking time.

Connor nodded, "Fuck yes…"

He grabbed her under the arms and picked her up and slammed her into the wall and she placed a leg over his shoulder and he began to thrust up into you hard making her body jerk up her tits flying as he fucked her harder and faster than she had ever been.

"Oh my gods! Oh my gods! Oh my gods!" She screamed over and over as she felt herself cum all over his still flying cock.

He pulled her back from the wall and she wrapped her legs around his waist and eh fucked her in the air thrusting upwards making her ass clap and she threw her head back and let out a guttural moan.

Connor grunted and pulled out moaning.

"Put it back in! Gods please put it back in!" Reyna pleaded.

Connor obliged and placed her down on her hands and knees and stuffed his cock into her ass and she opened her mouth to scream but nothing came out as a wave of pleasure smacked her and she came again cumming all over her legs and the floor.

Connor panted as he slammed his hips into her again and again stretching her ass so fucking nicely!

Connor grunted, 'Cumming!

Reyna jumped forward letting his slide out and wheeled around on her knees and looked up at him, "Do it on my face please! Cum all over my dirty fucking face!"

Connor groaned and jerked his cock off and Reyna kissed his tip while he did making him shiver, "Cum all over my naughty little fucking face, dump that load of hot, thick cum all over my pretty lips…"

Connro groaned and came and his cum shot out in three streams covering her face and they dripped and slid down her face covering it as his last shot came out in a glob all over her lips and she opened her mouth letting it fall in and she stuck her tongue out showing her prize and then tilted her head back and swallowed.

Connor fell back panting as Reyna scooped his cum from her face and licked her fingers clean moaning at the taste on her lips.

"That was amazing…" Connor said lying down on the floor.

Reyna sucked on her middle finger and nodded, "So fucking good baby…"

Connor smirked, "You were fucking insane…so into it…"

Reyna smirked, "I wanted one last fuck in case something goes wrong tomorrow and I figured I'd make it worth it. And your cock definitely helped."

Connor laughed and nodded, "Your pussy was amazing but your ass was better."

Reyna went and straddled him, "Let's go again…"

Connor raised an eyebrow, "Already?"

Reyna nodded biting her lip and rubbing his chest, "I'm so fucking horny and I want as much cum as I can before tomorrow…"  
Connor nodded, "Alright then. I'm not complaining."

Reyna smirked and kissed him gently before sliding herself along his member dragging her wet pussy all over him.

Connor moaned as his cock hardened against her moist pussy lips as she grinded against him. Once he was fully hard Reyna reached down and grabbed his shaft and positioned him and then pushed down and moaned as he filled her up again.

Reyna slowly began to move her ass back and forth closing her eyes and moaning as he slipped in and out of her so smoothly. Reyna placed both hands on Connor's chest and began to lift and push her ass down slamming it onto his hips and she bit her lip moaning as her bounces got faster and faster.

Connor leaned his back and gave out a sigh as she rode him, "Ugh, that's it…"

Reyna looked down at him and smirked, "Yeah? You like that?"

Connor nodded, closing his eyes as she bounced on his dick, "Fuck yes…"

Reyna laughed and picked up the pace slamming her hips down harder and she closed her eyes too loving his tip scraping her inner walls. She opened her mouth and moaned out his name gently and she reached back and slapped her ass and her eyes shot open and she began to roll her hips and bounce hard knowing she was about to cum again very soon.

Connor shot up and wrapped his arms around her back and slammed up into continuously making her moans turn into screams as he pounded into her and she felt her orgasm hit her the pleasure rolling over as her cum spurted out all over hers nd Connor's hips making their bodies wet and she hissed and he came too. Connor's cock stiffened inside her and he groaned as shot after shot of hot sticky cum spilled out into her filling her up for another time that night.

Once they were down from their orgasms Reyna flopped down on top of Connor resting her head in the crook of his shoulder and kissed his neck.

"It's been a while since I've felt that…" she whispered into his neck.

Connor laughed, "Yeah I haven't gotten laid in a while either."

Reyna shook her head, "Not sex…safety, contentment…"

Connor looked over at her, her eyes were closed and she was breathing gently onto his neck sweat was sparkling on her neck and he smiled.

Truth be told he'd never felt that before either.

_To be continued…_

**Zeref's Disciple: **Okay guys! Special two in one night chapter post and this is the first chapter up! I have a more intense message in the next chapter so be ready for that I guess haha. All in all sorry it took so long hope you enjoy but I've been busy. I have more important stuff to talk about but I'm saving it for the next chapter. Instead I'm going to end this quickly and get started right away on the next chapter!


	4. Make-Up Date

**Make-Up Date **

Percy woke up in what felt like early morning. He could birds chirping and it was chilly but his blanket was warm. It was the kind of waking up he liked, comfortable.

His girlfriend lying beside him giving off warmth was extra nice too.

He sighed; they hadn't had sex last night or anything. She was still asleep when he had gotten back from camp fire and he'd simply taken off her shirt and pants knowing she hated sleeping with too many clothes and crawled in next to her and cuddled with her until he fell asleep. She must've been very tired because she was still out cold and he smiled at her sleeping face. Her hair was a mess and she was snoring lightly but to Percy she looked absolutely stunning.

Percy smirked and grabbed her shoulder and shook gently, "Annabeth…wake up…"

Annabeth's eyes squished together and a little moan came from her lips and Percy smiled as she whispered, "Five more hours…"

"Sorry but you've been sleeping for at least thirteen hours Wise Girl."

Annabeth opened one eye and glared at him, 'Then why'd you ruin the moment."

Percy laughed and shrugged, "I don't know…I'm an asshole?"

That made her smile.

Percy sighed and got out of bed and grabbed a shirt from his dresser and tossed it to her and she smirked, they had formed a routine now it seemed.

It was a light gray shirt and smelled like Percy, the sea, wind and Adidas cologne.

Percy tossed on a black shirt and slipped on some cargo shorts and he looked back at her, "Want to go see a movie?"

Annabeth frowned, "Where did that idea come from?"

Percy shrugged, "I figured I pissed you off so I'm going to take you to a movie to make it up to you."

Annabeth blushed and slipped on the shirt and got out of the bed the shirt just reach past mid thigh and she stretched, "Well when you put it that way…"

"Guardians of the Galaxy?" Percy asked.

"Guardians of the Galaxy." Annabeth confirmed.

They smiled and Percy walked up and kissed her. Not one of those mornings pecks or anything but a full-blown kiss. Annabeth's eyes widened at the sudden action but immediately melted into his arms and kissed him back, it was so passionate she accidentally let a soft moan slip from between her lips as well.

Percy pulled back smiling and ruffled her hair playfully, "You look good in the mornings."

Annabeth frowned and pawed at her hair, "Whatever. When are you taking me to town?"

Percy thought for a second then nodded, "Now."

He suddenly picked her up and Annabeth yelped and squealed pounding at his back as he shamelessly carried her out the cabin door. The shirt rode up and her as and panties were exposed to anyone outside. Luckily no one. She stopped shouting and tried to shove the shirt down as Percy carried her up the hill towards Thalia's tree and once there he put her down and she punched him.

"I can't go into to town like this!"

Percy laughed, "I know. You have some clothes in my car remember?"

Annabeth opened her mouth then shut it, "Oh. Right."

Percy laughed and walked out past the barrier where he had his car parked along with a few other demigods with licenses and Annabeth walked to the trunk while Percy popped it and she grabbed the spare duffel bag she kept in there.

Inside she brought out her white tank top and black skinny jeans.

As she changed behind the car Percy turned on the radio and suddenly Mayday parade started to play and Annabeth smirked, asshole knew she loved that band. He was really laying the moves on her. Suck up.

Percy sat in the drivers seat and when Annabeth sat in the passenger seat she thought for a second, "The theatre won't be open yet."

Percy nodded, "Yeah, we're going for breakfast. Duh."

Annabeth stuck her tongue out and Percy winked before backing up and zooming out down the hill towards civilization.

Reyna woke up in her and Connor's safe house lying on top of him, they were still naked and she could feel his breath on her neck. She pushed herself up and rolled over and sighed smirking to herself. She sat up and rubbed her eyes and looked over at him. He was naked and she thought that would awkward for he when they woke up but she kind of liked it. She stretched, last night was amazing; she'd never had that much fun with sex, she'd always liked it but last night was different for her.

She stood up and grabbed her pants and slipped them on going commando and she pulled on her tank top.

As she was adjusting her pants Connor woke up, he groaned and sat up and looked at her and smiled a really cute little smile.

"Hey."

Reyna laughed, "Hey."

Connor looked around and grabbed his pants, "So…"

Reyna sat on the table crossing her legs and looking at him, "So…"

"Last night was the definition of a good time." Connor said laughing as she slipped on his jeans and grabbed his t-shirt.

Reyna blushed, "You liked it?"

Connor frowned, "What are you talking about? Of course I did! You were amazing."

Reyna smiled and stood up, "Well good because you were pretty good yourself."

Connor laughed, "Well thanks. What's the plan beautiful?"

Reyna blushed but shook the compliment from her mind and stood straight. "Simple. Sneak in, assassinate and then get the fuck out."

Connor nodded, "Sounds good to me. You ready?"

Reyna adjusts her yoga pants and black blouse and nods, "Yeah. You?"

Connor also nods, "Ready when you are."

Reyna gives an encouraging smile and grabs her sword and she leads the way out of the safe house with Connor behind her.

"You know, I really love your ass," he says laughing.

Reyna rolls her eyes but then smirks and wiggles it a bit and they both share a laugh.

Reyna smiled, she hadn't been this happy in a while and it was kind of weird that it was during such an intense time too.

Somehow this guy made her happy when she shouldn't be.

And she liked it.

"Oh my gods this is _delicious_."

Percy laughed as Annabeth shoved forkful after forkful of pancakes into her mouth stuffing it full like a chipmunk.

They were at a small random diner eating breakfast just like people do in the movies and she loved every second of it. The food was great and it was nice to sit down in a booth with a big window letting the sunshine on her and Percy. She just liked being with him.

Percy nodded tasting some eggs, "Yeah it's pretty good."

Annabeth smiled and chugged back some orange juice, "The view is awesome too."

She looked out the window at all he tall buildings the sun rise reflecting off of them,

Percy nodded looking at her, "Yeah…it is."

Annabeth frowned, "Me? No way, I'm eating this like a freaking horse Percy."

Percy laughed, "I like horses."

"You are such a flirt."

"Only for you."

"Stop."

"I can't stop loving you."

"Oh my gods."

"The gods pale in comparison to you…"

"You're lucky you didn't just evaporate."

"Only your love could melt me."

"Seriously?"

"You look beautiful."

"Probably."

Percy and her laughed and he leaned in and kissed her suddenly and Annabeth laughed into it but pressed her lips into his and the laugh faded and she sighed letting the kiss deepen just a tiny bit more.

Percy pulled back and licked his lips, "Your lips taste like syrup. I like it."

Annabeth winked as she stood up, "Just wait until tonight. You'll get to taste anything you want."

The man in the booth behind him coughed spewing coffee on the table and Percy laughed loudly and Annabeth blushed and giggled a bit.

"Sorry sir," She said.

Percy grabbed her whispering sorry to the man wiping his shirt and carried her outside to the car still laughing.

She settled in the car and smiled as Percy got in next to her and moaned a bit as he kissed her.  
"You're crazy," Percy said into the kiss lovingly.

Annabeth pulled back and looked at him seductively, "Crazy for you."

Percy burst out laughing and she laughed with him.

Everything was good.

His phone buzzing next to his face waked Devon and he grabbed it and turned it on and checked the message that had come from Tracey.

_Quick. Meet me at the lake. ;)_

Devon smirked and slipped out of bed and walked outside, some people wre moving around but it was still fairly early and he ran towards the lake. He saw Tracey looking at the water wearing some yoga pants and a red tank top and h smirked.

Devon ran straight into her and she screamed as he pushed her into the lake with him getting them both soaked in the cold water.

Tracey started laughing and kissed him and Devon kissed her back still in the lake but his grabbing her yoga pants as they kissed passionately their tongues sliding together perfectly the taste of her lips making him moan.

Tracey reached up and tugged off her shirt exposing her dark red bra and she let Devon rip it off and throw it aside and he took a nipple in his mouth and she gasped and purred as he played with it while his hands squeezed and grasped at her ass making her jump and shiver with delight.

"Don't waste time…I want you to fuck me right now."

Devon nodded and flipped so she was on her back and she grabbed her pants and pulled them down to her ankles along with her pink panties and unzipped his jeans. Tracey looked erotic laying half in the water her hest exposed panting and her clothes either off or hanging loosely all over her body.

He loved it.

Devon plunged down and shoved himself inside of her and Tracey had to kiss him to stop the scream and she kicked off her pants and panties and wrapped her legs around his waist groaning into his mouth as he thrust harder into her making her body shift upwards every time.

"Oh gods yes! Don't stop…" Tracey moaned as she felt Devon's full length slide in and out of her so nicely.

Suddenly though another voice called out, "Oh my!"

Devon and Tracey froze in their missionary position and suddenly Devon could hear all three of their hearts pounding and the breath from everyone's lips as time stopped.

"Lou Ellen?" Tracey asked quietly.

Devon looked over to see the brunette standing over them with a shocked look on her face and a hand over her mouth.

"Um…what are you guys doing?" She asked.

Tracey slid out from under Devon and grabbed her clothes and hastily started putting them on, "Nothing!"

Before Devon or Lou Ellen could do anything she ran off towards their cabin tugging on her shirt desperately.

"Lou Ellen, it's not what you think…" Devon started.

"You mean you fucking Tracey on the beach isn't what I think it is?" Lou Ellen asked.

Devon gave a pained face, "Listen…just…don't tell anyone okay?"

Lou Ellen frowned but nodded, "Okay, I'll admit it's weird but I won't tell anyone if you do one thing for me in exchange."

"Anything," Devon said sighing in relief.

"You have to hook me up with this boy I like from Aphrodite, Greg."

Devon nodded dropping to his knees practically bowing, "Okay, okay. Just promise not a word to anyone else got it?"

Lou Ellen nodded, "Sure. And Devon, put your pants on."

Devon blushed and reached for his clothes and sighed and lay back in the surf as Lou Ellen walked away and he looked up at the morning sky.

What was he doing?

Percy pulled the car up next to a large building and Annabeth frowned at him, 'What is this place?"

Percy smiled, "This is a paintball arena."

Annabeth turned with a confused look on her face, "You're taking me paintballing?"

Percy shrugged, "Got some time to kill before the movie starts so I thought I'd get a chance to pelt your ass with paintballs."

Annabeth laughed, "Right. Even if I wanted to play I'd kick your ass buddy."

"Want to bet?"

Annabeth glared, "You manipulative…"

Percy laughed as he and Annabeth stepped out of the car and made their way into the building. It opened up into a large lobby full of kids around their age a few girls but mostly guys. At the center was a circle shaped desk with three people working the tills. Percy walked up and started talking to them and paid for his and Annabeth's entries and coveralls. Annabeth walked over to a table and sat down and Percy joined her soon afterwards carrying a pair of baggy coveralls.

"Okay, so that just cost me about a hundred bucks."

Annabeth laughed and shrug, "Well that's your fault for suggesting this isn't it?"

Percy stuck his tongue out and shoved the coveralls into her gut making Annabeth go, "Oomf!"

She rolled her eyes and jumped into the coveralls and Percy was right behind her slipping his on when they heard a voice whistling.

"Cute lady!"

Annabeth turned to see a tall blonde haired boy with bright green eyes standing with a group of friends smiling at them, "Lucky dude. She has one ten out of ten ass!"

Annabeth blushed hard and Percy laughed but stopped at Annabeth's look. Before either could say anything another voice, from a short brown haired boy, called out, "Yo Jay stop harassing the lady and her boyfriend you fucking pervert!"

The boy, Jay, blushed and rubbed the back of his head laughing, "Right sorry! See ya!"

Percy frowned, "What a weird guy."

Annabeth shrugged and reached back grabbing her butt, "Is it really a ten?" Percy laughed and rolled his eyes, "Nah I'd give it eight out of ten myself."

Annabeth slapped his arm but Percy laughed and led her to the center of the room where a referee was standing holding his hands in the air.

"A few rules! No headshots, no shooting me because unlike most other refs I DO attack back and not mercifully either. Also, you keep your masks we give you at the entrance on at ALL times. You have an hour and a half to play so have fun and when you're hit there is a small break room with snacks for you. It's last man standing so go out there and try not to hurt yourselves!"

The group cheered and all huddled close grabbing masks and going through the main door and were opened up to a huge arena with random blocks and small forts around, there was even a few small houses and trailers. It was pretty impressive.

Percy smirked and non chalantly pinched Annabeth's ass making her yelp before winking and running off leaving her alone with her coveralls, mask and gun.

"MATCH START!"

Annabeth struggled to apply her mask then it was all business.

She ran off to her right gun in hand and jumped up grabbing the top of a block and rolled up on top and rolled over and aimed over the side and shot down at another girl standing there before rolling back out of sight.

There were blasts, shouting and laughter all around as Annabeth layed on top of the block. She heard shuffling and looked down to see a boy standing on the side of the block and smirked as she realized it was that blonde boy, Jay.

She aimed but before she could shoot he pointed his gun up behind his head and said, "I wouldn't try it."

Annabeth frowned, "How'd you see me!"

Jay turned around and shrugged, "I got good reflexes. Mercy?"

Annabeth sighed but then quickly rolled away, "Never!"

She dropped down over the side and rolled just as Jay came back around the corner firing and she jumped behind another block firing as she did but due to no shout she knew she had missed.

She got up and ran knowing she couldn't take that kid on, he was way too good at this game. She burst around a corner where she found her beloved boyfriend in a Mexican standoff with a pretty brunette and a red haired boy.

She rolled her eyes and shot the boy and Percy rolled backwards shooting the girl and looked over to see Annabeth standing there.

"Thanks babe!" Percy said smiling.

Annabeth gave her best dumb blonde smile and Percy's smile faded knowing he was in trouble.

Annabeth shot her gun a splat of red paint covered itself over Percy's crotch and she giggled as he fell to his knees groaning and she smirked flipping him off before running off again.

She kept it up for at least half hour shooting and dodging, for about ten minutes she took refuge in one of the forts firing out of the seeing holes at people's legs. But she was forced to leave when three guys came towards the entrance and she had to crawl out the seeing hole and she was sure she felt hands on her legs so she'd ran around and shot them from the entrance.

Finally though she came face to face with Jay and the brown haired kid again and she sighed, "You again."

Jay smirked, "Yeah, miss me?" Annabeth pretended to think for a second then shook her head, "No."

Jay frowned turning to the brown haired boy, "Why don't girls like me Mike?"

Mike sighed, "Maybe because every single one you hit on is taken?"

Jay frowned, "Oh yeah."

Annabeth laughed but was cut off as a splotch of green paint struck her in the chest knocking her back and she glared at Jay who was smirking, 'Sorry but I couldn't let you go a second time. You're good though."

Annabeth rolled her eyes and walked past the two patting their shoulders and headed towards the break room her gun in the air like the ref had told them as they entered signaling she was out and she walked in and saw a lot of people bustling around with pops and cookies in their hands. At the far end she found Percy his hair a mess with the coveralls half off talking with the pretty brunette and another black haired boy as he sipped on coca-cola.

"Hey Percy," she said kissing hi quickly on the lips looking at the brunette.

The girl blushed and looked away and Percy rolled his eyes but said nothing about it, "Hey, who got you?"

Annabeth smiled, "The boy who told me I had a nice ass."

Percy laughed, "Oh Jay? Yeah Drake here is a friend of his, apparently he goes here like every weekend and he's really good or something."

Drake, the black haired boy, nodded, "Yeah the guy is well off with his parents and works part-time here as a ref so he spends most of his time here."

Suddenly a loud bell went off and a voice recording came on, "Game over!"

Annabeth turned to see Mike walk in a splotch of green paint on his chest and Jay walk in right behind him clean signaling he had won.

"Rematches are fifty dollars."

Percy shook his head, "No thanks I don't want to spend another hundred bucks. Come on Annabeth, we should get to our movie."

As they walked out jay smirked and winked, "Thanks for playing cutie."

Annabeth rolled her eyes and Jay laughed before lunging to snatch a cinnamon roll from Mike's hand.

Percy smiled and put his arm around Annabeth's shoulder and walked her out to the main hall where they turned in their coveralls. The couple walked out to Percy's car and Percy made his way to the theatre where the movie was starting soon.

"I liked that guy, Jay," Annabeth said.

Percy laughed, "Why 'cause he said you had a nice ass?"

Annabeth blushed, "No…well yeah but he seemed really nice too!"

Percy nodded dramatically, "Uh huh. Totally."

Annabeth huffed but smiled and they spent the rest of the drive in a comfortable silence before Percy pulled up to the theatre and opened the door for her, "After you my princess."

Annabeth sighed, "I'm not a princess. I'm a warrior."

Percy held his hands up defensively, "Yes ma'am."

Annabeth smiled and took the lead into the theatre and Percy pulled out his wallet and paid for their tickets. He led her to the snack bar and while he got the popcorn she looked at the posters, some of the movies looked absolutely stupid.

Percy handed her a bag of popcorn and she smiled popping a piece into her mouth and winked pretending to be seductive. Percy stopped in his tracks and just gave her the coldest, most empty glare of his life and Annabeth cracked up laughing and she was impressed how he managed to keep the straight face for maybe another fifteen second before a smile cracked. She laughed harder and he shook his head and walked her to the movie theatre.

Reyna jumped over the fence Connor trailing behind her as they made their way through the many streets of New Rome. Their sword were strapped to their backs and they had been jumping over fences, crawling under cars and hiding in ditches the entire way towards the Hot Chocolate Place. Connor really didn't know it's actual name.

They finally had it in their sights and Reyna wanted to _climb it. _Connor sighed and boosted her up onto the tree because even in times of crisis he's a gentleman. He jumped up after her and they looked at each other then at the window right across form them. Inside was Hector writing things down on paper his sword on the other side of the room and not a guard in sight.

Connor turn towards Reyna thinking they were about to make a strategy only to find her running across the tree limb and leaping to the window.

Reyna came crashing through coming out of it gracefully in a combat roll and unsheathing her sword. Hector jumped to his feet and threw the desk at her and Reyna was forced to duck giving Hector enough time to lunge and grabs his sword and him and Reyna stood face to face pointing their swords at each other.

Connor shook his head, "This dumb…"

He shouted as he ran across the limb and went headfirst through it and came crashing down and slid all the way into the side wall knocking the breath out of him.

Hector frowned, "What the hell is this?"

Connor, panting, got up his hands on his knees, "This…is a…assassination…"

Hector frowned again, "By jumping through a window? You know my guard will be on their way now right? Not very good assassins are you?"

Connor stood up and cracked his back, "Just shut the fuck up already you freaky deaky piece of shit."

Hector glared and Connor stuck his tongue out at him and pulled his sword free and lunged going for a side swipe only for Hector to jump into the air. As the black haired prick sailed over top of Connor Reyna jumped too forcing Hector to raise his sword in defense and roll sideways.

The bitch was fast.

He slithered to his feet and came lunging at Reyna who parried and then unexpectedly tooka side swing towards Connor who only just managed to duck. Hector kept making lightning fast attacks and solid blocks forcing Reyna and Connor to slow down and focus giving the guards more time. Connor roared and jumped forwards wrapping his arms around Hector and they both tumbled to the ground swords clattering away.

Reyna smirked and went towards them about to slice downwards but suddenly a cool sharp point touched Connor's throat.

"Try it and he dies," Hector said pushing the tip into Connor's throat making a small cut and making Connor gasp.

Reyna's brow furrowed and Connor piped up, "Just do it!"

The knife pushed a little harder and Connor gagged, "Be quiet son of Hermes…"

Reyna slumped and dropped her sword and Hecotr shoved Connor back towards her and she caught him and Hecotr gabbed his sword.

"This was fun but I'm afraid you lose this round Praetor. Oh…and I bet you were wondering about your friend…Nico was it? Yes. Well he's having quite the time I'm afraid, he keeps asking for you though so he's not insane yet but we're still trying our best just like him Camp Jupiter's time is slowly ticking away" Hector said with a smirk.

Suddenly the door burst open and four guards came crashing in carrying large swords. Reyna cursed and grabbed hers and Connor swords and jumped out the window Connor not far behind.

Connor felt his feet hit the ground hard and he rolled forward recovering quickly and he dashed off right behind Reyna. He could hear voices behind them shouting curses and taunts but he shook his head and ran faster his heart was pounding and his neck stung.

He came hurtling around a corner sliding the dust clouding behind him and he jumped up onto a garbage bin and then jumped again grabbing the edge of a roof and hauling himself up reaching back down to help Reyna. They slumped down on the roof breathing heavily as the angry shouts zoomed by them through the alley and out the other end where they must have split up heading down both ways.

Once it was quiet Connor grabbed his sword and sheathed it before rolling off the side grabbing the edge with one hand and dropping down rolling on the dirt road. Reyna jumped after him and he caught her helping her to her feet where she brushed her pants off and smiled weakly.

Connor didn't smile back.

He rolled his shoulders and shook his head and then walked off back down the alley starting off towards their hideout. Reyna sighed and followed him quietly sheathing her own sword and soon they found themselves back where they had woken that morning.

Connor kicked open the door and immediately slammed his foot against a crate causing the water bottles to spill out over each other making Reyna jump.

"FUCK!"

Reyna slumped down and looked at him kick the crate again, "That slimy little…! What's he doing to Nico!? I'll kill that black haired son of a giant I swear it!"

Reyna nodded grabbing his arm, "Okay…I understand your anger but remember what he said about Camp's time ticking away?"

Connor nodded, "Yeah but we have to get Nico."

"What about camp! My home!" Reyna argued.

Connor grabbed his head, "Okay…okay let's think this through…how can he make such a threat against camp there is no way he'd be able to sneak in and do something so he must be bluffing…"

Reyna shook her head, "I don't want to take that chance."

"Okay, well let's talk about it a bit more and then we can-"

The table shaking and objects falling from the cupboards as the ground shook and the walls trembled interrupted Connor. A terrifying boom followed by a shrill and sad scream took over his ears as he fell on the ground.

The last thing he saw was the smoke and bright lights flashing at him from the doorway, the door blown off, they were coming from the direction of Camp Jupiter.

It was Reyna's scream.

Will and Lilly walked together through the woods holding hands and smiling at each other as they nudge shoulders. Lilly smiled at the scenery, it was date night and Will said he wanted to go the pool they'd had their very first date at tonight and he readily agreed. Over the time their relationship began to move towards an even more personal and emotional stage aside from sex and kissing. This was no longer where they fucked it was where they fell in love.

Will stepped forward and brushed the thick leaves aside exposing the crystal blue pool and…well something unexpected.

"Holy shit yes!"

Annabeth threw her head back, her hair flying back ut of her face as her naked breasts bounced with her heavy breaths and the powerful thrusts Percy gave shoving himself up into his girlfriend as she rode him on the beach their hips smashing together rapidly as their moans deepened and water and sweat glistened against their bodies in the moonlight.

Will's eyes widened and in his rush to turn around and get away he tripped and fell backwards into the pool making a huge splash and making Annabeth scream.  
"Oh fuck!" She jumped off of Percy and ran to cover herself with her clothes.

Lilly stepped out with her black skirt and gray sweater and nervously waved while blushing, "Hi…didn't expect so see you guys here."

_To be continued…_

**Zeref's Disciple: **Please stop PMing me asking when I'm updating. Please. Private Messaging is for story ideas and helpful hints you'd like to give me, not barrage me with questions of when I'm going to post. And for the specific person no I will not fuck off and post already thank you. I'll post when I'm ready. Thank you. I know it's been a while but like I've said I've just started grade twelve and the stress is outrageous when you're taking a full on academic semester so I'm trying my best but my grades and education come first you guys I hope you can understand that and if you don't…oops. I hope to be able to post a lot faster than I have been but like I said last time NO PROMISES. Also I'd like to say that no more story requests be put in at the moment. I've gotten at least twenty and frankly guys I'm not a fucking wizard. I wish I were because that'd be freaking awesome but I'm not. I'm going to stick with one story and keep hopping on to the next one and see where it takes me. No more actual story requests for a while okay? Requests for New Adventure absolutely I love hearing little tips and ideas for this story all the time and I'd love it to help make it better. So please R&R and thank you for reading!


End file.
